Sehun's Birthday Present
by prettybabo
Summary: Jongin ingin memberi hadiah ulang tahun untuk kekasihnya, Sehun. Dibantu dengan teman-temannya, Jongin yakin bisa memberi malam terindah dan terpanas bagi kekasihnya tersebut. HunKai/SeKai/SeJong. Rated M. Jongin!GS
1. Chapter 1

Fanfiction

Cast : Jongin!GS, Sehun

Genre : Romance, Drama

Warn : Sexual Content

Summary : Jongin ingin memberi hadiah ulang tahun untuk kekasihnya, Sehun. Dibantu dengan teman-temannya, Jongin yakin bisa memberi malam terindah dan terpanas bagi kekasih lugunya. HunKai/SeKai/SeJong. Rated M. GS.

Part 1

"Aw!" Sekali lagi tutup spidol melayang menuju kepala seorang gadis yang sibuk dengan secarik kertas dihadapannya.

"Kim Jongin! Jika kau tidak bisa berhenti bertukar pesan dengan Baekhyun, kalian berdua lebih keluar." Wajah guru yang berdiri didepan kelas menunjukkan ekspresi lelah. Kim Jongin lagi, Kim Jongin lagi.

"Tidak lagi Sseonsengnim." Gadis berkulit eksotis itu memasang wajahnya yang paling lugu. Baekhyun menahan tawanya melihat sahabatnya lagi-lagi dipermalukan didepan kelas, padahal dirinya juga disebut-sebut tapi entah kenapa kemarahan guru-guru sering hanya tertuju pada Jongin.

Dibanding dengan Baekhyun atau Kyungsoo, yang juga merupakan teman dekat Jongin, Jongin adalah yang paling lugu dan polos. Jongin sulit untuk bisa berbohong tanpa ketahuan dan sifatnya masih kekanakan tidak seperti dua temannya yang sangat berkebalikan dengan Jongin.

"Baiklah, waktu tinggal lima belas menit lagi. Kalian kerjakan latihan soal halaman 145, jika tidak selesai lanjutkan dirumah." Seluruh kelas bukannya mulai mengerjakan malah menutup buku mereka. Lima belas menit tidak akan cukup untuk mengerjakan dua puluh soal latihan matematika yang rumit, jadi mereka segera menutup buku mereka dan menjadikan tugas itu sebagai pekerjaan rumah meskipun nanti yang mengerjakan mungkin cuma satu orang saja sedangkan sisanya akan mencontek.

Jongin juga sama, meskipun buku didepannya tidak ia tutup tapi ia tidak juga mulai mengerjakan latihan soal yang gurunya berikan. Jongin meletakkan kepalanya diatas meja, wajahnya terlihat sedang berpikir keras. Ingatan Jongin melayang ke pembicaraannya dengan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo beberapa hari yang lalu.

" _Chanyeol benar-benar hebat Kyung, aku tadi pagi nyaris bolos karena tidak bisa bangun dari tempat tidur." Baekhyun berkata sambil menyalin esai sejarah milik Kyungsoo. Ketiganya sedang berada dirumah Baekhyun sore itu, belajar bersama katanya. Belajar bersama yang artinya mencontek PR Kyungsoo sambil bergosip._

" _Benarkah? Kris juga kadang sangat kasar sampai aku tidak bisa berjalan, meskipun aku sering mengomelinya dia tetap saja begitu."_

" _Tapi kau suka kan?" Baekhyun setengah tertawa._

" _Hehehe. Iya sih." Kyungsoo menyeringai. Jongin yang sedari tadi mencoba memahami rumus-rumus fisika didepannya mengernyit kebingungan, bukan hanya karena rumus-rumus yang rumit itu tapi juga dengan pembicaan kedua sahabatnya._

" _Kris suka mengasarimu? Bukankah harusnya kau memutuskannya? Kenapa tambah menyukainya?" Jongin bertanya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku fisika._

" _Hahahahahaha. Ah aku lupa disini ada Jongin." Bukan menjawab pertanyaan Jongin, Kyungsoo malah tertawa keras. Baekhyun juga ikut tertawa mendengar pertanyaan Jongin yang polos._

" _Kenapa kalian malah tertawa sih? Kris saja sudah bersikap kasar padamu padahal kalian masih pacaran, bagaimana nanti jika kalian berumah tangga?" Jongin jadi kesal dengan reaksi dua gadis gila didepannya._

" _Jongin, kau dan Sehun sudah berbuat apa saja?" Baekhyun bertanya setelah tawanya reda._

" _Aku dan Sehun? Kami biasanya nonton film dan makan. Memangnya kenapa?"_

" _Apa kau dan Sehun tidak pernah berciuman?" Kyungsoo ikut bertanya._

" _Be-berciuman? Tentu saja kami pernah, sebelum pulang Sehun sering mencium keningku." Jongin menjawab dengan wajah memerah. Kenapa sih teman-temannya menanyakan hal semacam ini?_

" _Hanya dikening? Apa Sehun tidak pernah mencoba mencium bibirmu? Atau memegang pahamu dan dadamu?" Kyungsoo terus bertanya._

" _Ya! Sehun itu cowok baik-baik tau!"_

" _Jongin, cowok baik-baik itu tetap saja cowok. Mereka punya nafsu yang harus dipuaskan." Baekhyun menatap Jongin tidak percaya, benar-benar polos sekali temannya satu ini._

" _Dan sekarang pacar-pacar kita sedang nonton film porno dirumah Chanyeol." Baekhyun melanjutkan sambil mengecek ponselnya, membaca pesan dari kekasihnya._

" _Hah? Menonton film porno?" Jongin berteriak kaget. Mana mungkin Sehunnya yang baik itu menonton film porno?_

" _Jongin, sekarang kau harus mendengarkan kami baik-baik. Aku dan Baekhyun sudah berkali-kali bercinta dengan Kris dan Chanyeol karena kami tahu jika mereka memiliki hasrat yang tinggi sebagai remaja normal. Kami tidak ingin mereka malah bermain dengan pelacur diluar sana, jadi kami sering membantu mereka menyalurkan hormon mereka." Kyungsoo menjelaskan. Kyungsoo yang merupakan murid kesayangan guru-guru dan selalu mendapatkan peringkat tinggi ternyata tidak sepolos yang orang-orang kira._

" _Apa kalian gila?" Jongin terlalu terkejut dengan fakta yang baru saja ia dengar._

" _Aku yakin Sehun juga pernah memiliki nafsu seperti itu padamu, hanya saja dia terlalu lugu untuk memintanya. Aku pastikan dia menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam dikamar mandi untuk menuntaskan hormonnya." Jongin paham betul maksud Baekhyun barusan._

" _Apa kalian tidak takut jika kalian hanya digunakan sebagai pemuas nafsu saja?"_

" _Tidak. Aku tahu Chanyeol serius padaku, dia sudah mulai bekerja agar nanti ketika lulus sekolah kami bisa tinggal bersama dan menikah muda." Baekhyun berkata yakin._

" _Kris juga sudah berhenti balapan dan mulai bekerja sampingan di bengkel ayahnya untuk biaya kuliahnya. Kalian tahu kan kalau Kris tidak berniat melanjutkan pendidikannya? Aku tidak mau memiliki suami yang hanya lulusan SMA, jadi dia bekerja supaya bisa kuliah nanti." Kyungsoo sama yakinnya dengan Baekhyun._

" _Apa jika aku tidak..uhm..tidak melakukannya dengan Sehun, dia akan bermain dengan wanita lain?" Jongin bertanya lagi._

" _Uh, belum tentu juga sih. Kami melakukannya bukan hanya karena ingin mengikat mereka, tapi juga karena bercinta itu sangat nikmat. Hahahaha." Baekhyun lagi-lagi tertawa keras._

" _Apa kau tidak pernah penasaran untuk bercinta?" Kyungsoo kali ini berusaha bertanya penasaran._

" _Pe-penasaran sih, apalagi saat aku mendengar katanya bercinta itu sangat nikmat dan bisa membuat hubungan makin mesra. Tapi…tapi…"_

" _Tapi kau masih ragu dengan Sehun?" Jongin mengangguk pelan._

" _Apa yang perlu kau ragukan dari Sehun? Dia jelas-jelas sangat menyukaimu, dia bahkan membelikanmu cincin berlian untuk ulang tahunmu!" Baekhyun menjelaskan dengan berapi-api._

" _Cincin berlian itu sangat mahal Jong dan kita ini masih sekolah. Bayangkan berapa banyak uang yang Sehun keluarkan untukmu!"_

" _Selain itu, Sehun sampai sekarang tidak pernah mencoba menyentuhmu kan? Berarti dia benar-benar menjagamu Jong, jadi kalau kau ingin menaikkan level hubunganmu harus kau yang berinisiatif mengajak Sehun bercinta!"_

" _Apa? Aku yang mengajak Sehun bercinta?" Jongin melebarkan matanya._

Kringg! Kringg! Kringg!

Bel istirahat yang berbunyi menyadarkan Jongin dari lamunannya. Pembicaraan mereka beberapa hari lalu terus-terusan berputar dikepala Jongin. Apa benar Sehun juga ingin bercinta dengannya? Selama ini Sehun tidak pernah menunjukkan ketertarikan seks padanya, membuat Jongin bertanya-tanya, apakah dirinya tidak seksi dan menarik?

Jongin jadi teringat dengan kegiatan pacarannya yang begitu-begitu saja. Makan malam, jalan-jalan, nonton film, mengerjakan PR dan kadang-kadang main games. Sehun tidak pernah mencoba menggerayangi tubuh Jongin meskipun kadang mereka berduaan dikamar Jongin atau kamar Sehun.

"Tidak ke kantin?" Jongin mendengar suara Baekhyun didekatnya.

"Ke kantin kok. Aku lapar sekali gara-gara matematika hari ini."

"Hahahahaha, kau sih tidak pandai akting. Wajahmu kelihatan sekali sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu." Bukan menghibur, Baekhyun malah menertawainya.

"Ugh, sudahlah. Jangan membuatku tambah kesal jika kau tidak ingin rambutmu aku buat berantakan." Jongin mengancam Baekhyun. Bagi Baekhyun rambut hitam panjangnya adalah hal yang sangat berharga, bahkan Jongin pernah kena omel gara-gara mengelus-elus rambut Baekhyun yang super lembut.

Kantin sangat ramai, hampir tidak ada meja kosong disana. Kecuali satu meja yang seolah-olah dihindari oleh semua murid di sekolah itu. Sebuah meja milik Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo. Meja itu hanya boleh ditempati oleh Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo, duo diva sekolah. Beserta pacar-pacar mereka, plus Jongin dan Sehun.

Baekhyun si ratu kecantikan dan Kyungsoo yang imut dan super cerdas adalah diva sekolah yang banyak diinginkan oleh semua siswa laki-laki. Sayangnya Baekhyun sudah diklaim oleh musisi sekolah yang juga merupakan cowok popular, sedangkan Kyungsoo sudah jadian dengan bad boy sekolah yang super keren dan tampan. Sehun sebagai cowok paling tampan di sekolah otomatis satu geng dengan dua cowok popular tersebut dan akhirnya berkenalan dengan gadis manis teman Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo.

Setelah memesan makanan, ketiga gadis yang selalu menjadi pusat perhatian itu duduk di singgasana mereka. Baekhyun celingukan mencari pacarnya yang belum juga muncul untuk makan bersamanya.

"Paling mereka masih main games dikelas. Biarkan saja, ayo makan." Kyungsoo menyadari Baekhyun yang matanya tidak bisa diam.

"Main games apanya, mereka sedang berbagi barang porno tahu. Chanyeol bilang Minho baru saja pulang dari Jepang dan banyak membawa oleh-oleh barang mesum, pasti Chanyeol menitip banyak hal tidak jelas padanya." Baekhyun menjelaskan sambil setengah mengomel.

"Barang porno? Barang seperti apa itu?" Jongin bertanya penasaran.

"Kau tahu, penis buatan dan juga kondom yang bergerigi lalu yang jelas komik-komik mesum. Chanyeol sempat bilang hal itu padaku." Baekhyun mulai makan.

"Hah? Penis buatan? Buat apa Chanyeol beli penis buatan?" Jongin yang tadi sudah mau menyuapkan makanan ke dalam mulutnya meletakkan sendoknya lagi.

"Ya untuk aku tentu saja! Kalian tahu? Chanyeol belakangan ini benar-benar kasar ketika bercinta denganku. Aku sampai kewalahan." Baekhyun bercerita dengan nada santai.

"Kris juga. Entah kenapa dia rasanya tidak pernah puas, aku sampai tidak sanggup melayani dia." Kyungsoo ikut-ikutan mengeluh. Jongin yang masih perawan polos hanya menelan ludahnya pelan, dia tidak habis pikir dengan obrolan vulgar teman-temannya.

"Oh iya, jadi bagaimana dengan rencanamu Jong? Kau benar-benar akan menjalankannya? Aku dan Kyungsoo akan membantumu sebisa mungkin. Aku jamin semuanya pasti akan berjalan sangat lancar!" Baekhyun mengganti topik pembicaraan mereka. Jongin punya rencana apa ya?

Ditempat lain disekolah yang sama, segerombol laki-laki berseragam sekolah berjumlah empat orang mengerubungi sesuatu sambil tertawa-tawa tidak jelas. Wajah mereka menampilkan seringai mesum yang mengerikan.

"Wah, Baekhyun benar-benar akan habis malam ini." Chanyeol terus memandangi benda ditangannya.

"Kau mau langsung mencobanya? Ceritakan padaku ya bagaimana hasilnya nanti." Kris ikut-ikutan memandangi penis buatan berwarna transparan yang sedang Chanyeol amati.

"Kalian tahu betapa susahnya menyembunyikan ini semua dari orang tuaku? Aku benar-benar takut ketahuan, bisa dikira aku maniak seks oleh mereka!" Minho menggelengkan kepalanya tidak percaya dengan dirinya sendiri membeli sekantung besar belanjaan dari sex shop di Jepang beberapa hari lalu.

"Kau memang sudah maniak seks bodoh! Aku yakin kau pasti beli banyak sekali untuk Taemin kan?" Kris berkata sengit pada Minho yang sok polos dan sok suci.

"Hehehe, sudahlah. Kalian benar-benar berhutang budi yang besar padaku, setelah ini kehidupan seks kalian semua akan jauh lebih indah." Minho berkata bangga. "Kecuali kau Sehun." Minho menambahkan dengan nada datar.

"A-aku baik-baik saja. Aku tidak perlu benda-benda seperti itu supaya kehidupan seks-ku bahagia." Sehun berusaha membela diri.

"Tentu saja kau tidak butuh benda-benda seperti ini untuk membuat kehidupan seksmu bahagia, kau kan tidak punya kehidupan seks." Chanyeol ganti memojokkan Sehun.

"Hun, apa kau benar-benar sama sekali tidak pernah bercinta dengan Jongin?" Kris bertanya penasaran dengan senyum mesum diwajahnya.

"Aku sangat menyayangi Jongin, aku tidak mau melakukan hal yang tidak ia inginkan."

"Memangnya kau tahu Jongin ingin atau tidak? Kau kan belum pernah bertanya padanya!" Kris memanas-manasi Sehun.

"Apa kau tidak ingin mencobanya sekali saja Hun? Rasanya benar-benar nikmat, Jongin pasti ketagihan nanti." Chanyeol ikut-ikutan.

"Sudahlah, aku sudah bahagia dengan kehidupan cintaku dengan Jongin." Sehun berkata malas. Dalam hati Sehun sebenarnya dia iri dengan Kris dan Chanyeol yang bisa sering bercerita tentang malam-malam panasnya bersama kekasih-kekasih mereka. Bohong jika Sehun sama sekali tidak menginginkan Jongin seutuhnya, apalagi ketika Jongin sedang mengenakan kaus miliknya yang kebesaran atau ketika Jongin bercelana pendek disaat sedang berduaan dikamar. Sehun benar-benar ingin menelenjangi kekasihnya dan membuat gadisnya mendesahkan namanya semalaman.

"Dengan wajah setampan dirimu harusnya kau sudah meniduri banyak gadis, tapi kau malah belum pernah berciuman. Astaga." Minho heran dengan cowok tampan didepannya itu.

"Jongin itu seksi tau. Dadanya juga besar, apalagi pantatnya—" Chanyeol menerawang melihat langit-langit, membayangkan tubuh Jongin dibalik seragamnya.

"YA! APA KAU BILANG? MAU KU HAJAR KAU!" Sehun dengan cepat memukul kepala Chanyeol dengan majalah bersampul cewek berbikini.

"Chanyeol benar, Jongin itu sangat seksi. Aku heran kenapa kau masih bisa kuat tidak menyentuhnya sama sekali." Kris menambahi. Tangan Sehun yang lain ikut menyambar majalah bercover cewek yang sama seksinya dengan majalah yang sudah ia gunakan untuk memukuli Chanyeol.

"Ya! Makanya cepat-cepat lepas keperjakaanmu!" Chanyeol masih terus menggoda Sehun yang sudah kesal setengah mati. Kris dan Minho hanya bisa tertawa melihat wajah tampan Sehun yang memerah karena kesal dan malu.

—

"Sayang, kau benar-benar tidak mau puding ini? Yakin?" Sehun menggoyangkan segelas puding cokelat didepan kekasihnya. Jongin hanya menggeleng pelan, wajahnya fokus pada novel ditangannya.

"Kau yakin? Ini puding kesukaanmu lho. Tinggal satu waktu aku beli tadi." Sehun masih terus-terusan berusaha menarik perhatian Jongin yang sedari tadi tidak menghiraukannya.

"Apa menurutmu pudingnya masih enak jika dimakan besok?" Jongin tidak tahan dengan wangi puding yang sangat menggoda itu. Sehun senang akhirnya Jongin mendongak dari buku sialan itu dan menatap wajahnya.

"Besok? Aku rasa tidak." Sehun menjawab dengan wajah manja. Sehun benar-benar merindukan kekasihnya ini. Sudah dua minggu Jongin terus-terusan sibuk dan tidak bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama.

Akhir pekan ini akhirnya Jongin dan Sehun bisa berduaan lagi dirumah Jongin yang sepi. Hanya saja Sehun kesal karena Jongin sama sekali tidak memperhatikannya, sejak tadi Jongin hanya berkutat dengan ponselnya—dan sekarang dengan novel. Alasan Jongin adalah Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo sedang membutuhkan dirinya.

Sehun tidak tahu jika kekasihnya sedang gugup setengah mati. Dua minggu 'kesibukan' Jongin adalah bagian dari rencananya dengan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo dan malam ini adalah puncaknya.

Besok adalah hari ulang tahun kekasih tampannya itu, dan Jongin ingin memberikan sebuah hadiah sangat istimewa untuknya. Sesi bercinta yang panas. Selama dua minggu Jongin diet mati-matian—walaupun tubuh Jongin sebenarnya sudah sangat seksi—agar Sehun puas dengan tubuhnya dan juga Jongin menghindari Sehun agar ketika mereka bertemu nanti Sehun akan sangat merindukannya jadi permainan bisa lebih panas lagi—yang ini merupakan usul Baekhyun. Jongin banyak berolah raga agar staminanya kuat karena menurut Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo, ketika pacar mereka melakukannya pertama kali mereka akan bermain terus tanpa henti dan Jongin harus mempersiapkan stamina yang kuat. Terakhir adalah Jongin harus banyak menonton koleksi DVD porno milik Chanyeol yang Baekhyun pinjamkan untuknya, Jongin perlu belajar banyak agar bisa memuaskan kekasihnya nanti.

Saat ini sudah pukul sepuluh malam, biasanya Sehun akan pulang menjelang pukul sebelas namun Jongin akan memastikan jika kekasihnya itu tidak akan pulang malam ini. Waktu Jongin untuk mempersiapkan mentalnya tinggal satu jam lagi, sedangkan Sehun masih belum menyerah untuk menarik perhatian kekasihnya.

"Jongiiiiiinnnnn, jangan diamkan akuuuuuuu.." Sehun mencubiti pipi Jongin pelan, usahanya tidak berhasil. Jongin masih terus saja membaca novelnya.

"Sehun, sakit tau!" Jongin memberengut.

"Makanya perhatikan aku dong."

"Baiklah, baiklah. Aku akan mandi sebentar, kau jangan kemana-mana." Jongin menutup bukunya. Sebentar lagi waktunya pertunjukan dan Jongin harus bersiap-siap.

"Mandi? Kau tidak bau kok, tidak usah mandi." Sehun kaget dengan ulah Jongin yang tiba-tiba jadi rajin mandi, padahal biasanya susah sekali disuruh mandi.

"Harusnya kau senang dong pacarmu cinta kebersihan." Jongin melenggang pergi meninggalkan Sehun yang makin cemberut. Didalam kamar mandi Jongin sibuk membersihkan seluruh bagian tubuhnya, tidak mau jika nanti Sehun mencium bau tidak sedap.

Hampir satu jam Jongin berada didalam kamar mandi. Jongin sudah memastikan rambutnya tergerai indah, semua bulu-bulu tercukur dengan bersih juga tidak ada bau keringat yang menempel ditubuhnya. Baekhyun mengusulkan agar Jongin tidak langsung menggunakan lingerie atau dalam seksi karena hal ini akan sangat menunjukkan jika Jongin menggoda Sehun. Pakaian yang Jongin pakai hanyalah sebuah piyama daster berdada rendah dan celana dalam mini, tanpa bra. Memang pakaian itu tidak begitu terbuka tapi setiap Jongin bergerak maka sebagian besar dada atau pahanya akan terekspos. Sehun pasti akan kepanasan melihat dada besar Jongin yang menyembul dari balik piyama.

Tangan Jongin sedikit gemetar ketika akan membuka pintu kamar mandi, dia bisa mendengar Sehun menyanyikan lagu hip-hop yang sering diputar Chanyeol. Jongin menarik nafas dalam-dalam untuk menghilangkan kegugupannya, dia tidak boleh gugup.

"Sehun?" Jongin berjalan pelan menuju speaker yang berisik itu.

"Ya?" Jongin mematikan musik.

"Aku mau nonton film yang baru aku beli, temani aku ya."

"Huh? Sebentar lagi aku harus pulang. Besok saja bagaimana?"

"Tidak usah pulang." Jongin naik keatas kasur dan memeluk manja kekasihnya. _Langkah pertama, bermanja-manja dulu sambil melakukan kontak fisik dengan kekasihmu. Buat dia merasa tidak nyaman dengan kontak fisik tersebut._

"Huh?" Sehun bergerak tidak nyaman dalam pelukan Jongin dilehernya. Sehun bisa merasakan dada Jongin menghimpit lengannya juga sebagian dari dada Jongin mulai terlihat. Membuat Sehun ingin meremas dan mengecup dada itu semalaman.

"Yaaa? Aku takut dirumah sendirian." Jongin memasang wajah memohon yang tentu saja tidak bisa Sehun tolak.

"Baiklah, aku akan mengatur sofa untuk tempat tidurku dulu." Sehun melepaskan diri dari pelukan Jongin dan bergerak menuju sofa kamar Jongin.

"Nanti saja, kita nonton filmnya dulu. Keburu aku mengantuk." Jongin masih menggunakan nada manjanya.

"Baiklah tuan puteri." Sehun kembali naik ke tempat tidur sementara Jongin sedang menyiapkan film yang akan mereka tonton. Tentu saja bukan film sembarangan yang mereka tonton, film ini dijamin akan menaikkan nafsu setiap penontotnnya. _Langkah kedua, menonton film panas untuk membangkitkan nafsu kekasihmu supaya dia berinisiatif untuk menyentuhmu. Jangan langsung serang, kita harus mempertahankan harga diri sebagai wanita._

Jongin menempatkan dirinya didalam lengan Sehun yang kokoh. Sehun langsung memeluknya sambil mengusap rambut Jongin penuh kasih sayang. Jongin sengaja menurunkan sedikit piyamanya agar dadanya sedikit terlihat dari posisi duduk Sehun.

Film sudah dimulai. Adegan film masih menunjukkan segerombolan anak-anak sedang disekolah, anak-anak itu sedang merencanakan pesta untuk menyambut liburan musim panas. Dari posisi Sehun sekarang, dia bisa melihat jelas dada Jongin yang mengintip dari balik piyama. Sehun berkali-kali menelan air liurnya, apa hanya perasaannya saja malam ini Jongin terlihat sangat menggairahkan?

Layar kaca itu mulai menunjukkan adegan pesta yang dipenuhi dengan cewek-cewek berbikini, bir dan pasangan-pasangan yang menari sensual. Sehun mulai bergerak-gerak tidak nyaman dan Jongin bisa merasakan hal itu. Jongin semakin merapatkan tubuhnya ke arah Sehun yang Jongin yakini Sehun pasti sekarang sudah bisa merasakan kenyalnya payudara miliknya.

"Jong, ini film apa sih?"

"Entahlah, aku membelinya karena katanya itu film paling laris belakangan." Jongin tidak berbohong kok, film yang sedang mereka tonton memang laku keras ditokonya.

"Uh, ganti saja Jong."

"Tidak mau, aku penasaran."

"Penasaran tentang apa? Dari tadi cuma orang-orang menari tidak jelas begitu." Tepat setelah Sehun berkata begitu, adegan tiba-tiba berubah menjadi sepasang kekasih sedang berciuman panas di ruang sempit yang terlihat seperti ruang ganti.

"Tidak kok, itu sudah bukan menari-nari lagi." Jongin menjawab polos. Sehun tidak bisa berkata-kata lagi apalagi Jongin malah memeluknya semakin erat, membuat celana Sehun rasanya jadi sesak.

"Uh…anghh…"

"Take off your clothes, fast."

"Ahh…shit..oh my God..hhh.."

"Harder baby..agghh…yeahhh..shhh.."

Suara-suara desahan terdengar dari speaker televisi. Sepasang adam dan hawa terlihat sedang bercinta sambil berdiri, dua-duanya terlihat sangat menikmati. Jongin meneguk ludahnya, dirinya sungguh terangsang melihat film didepannya. Jongin jadi membayangkan Sehun memuaskannya dari belakang seperti itu.

Sehun benar-benar tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, celananya benar-benar terasa ketat sekarang. Film sialan ini membuat libido Sehun seolah terbakar, belum lagi Jongin dari tadi bergerak terus dalam pelukannya membuat payudara kekasihnya itu terus menggesek tubuhnya. Selimut yang menutupi mereka saat ini tidak bisa menyembunyikan gundukan besar diantara kaki Sehun, ia hanya berharap Jongin terlalu fokus pada film dan tidak memperhatikan ereksinya.

"Se-sehun…" Jongin mendongakkan wajahnya agar bisa menatap wajah kekasihnya yang tampan itu. _Langkah ketiga, pasang wajah polos namun menggoda pada kekasihmu yang sudah terangsang. Dapat dipastikan dia langsung menyerangmu._

"Mphh.." Sehun menyambar bibir Jongin begitu melihat wajah sensual Jongin yang menatapnya manja. Bagaimana Sehun bisa tahan jika Jongin menatapnya sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya seperti itu? Belum lagi mata sayu Jongin yang dihiasi awan nafsu. Jongin sebenarnya nyaris lupa dengan rencana kejutan ulang tahun untuk Sehunnya itu, karena saat ini Jongin juga sangat bernafsu dan membutuhkan sentuhan kekasihnya itu.

"Hhh…shh.." Jongin mendesah ketika Sehun melumat bibirnya kasar.

"Ahh..Sehunhh…nghh.." Bibir Sehun terus-terusan menciumnya. Jongin rasanya seperti melayang, bibir Sehun terasa sangat nikmat. Namun Jongin sadar, dia punya suatu misi yang harus ia selesaikan.

"Se-sehun..hh.." Jongin mendorong pelan dada Sehun.

"Maafkan aku Jong, aku benar-benar tidak tahan." Sehun berkata pelan ketika mata mereka beradu. Ada rasa bersalah disorot mata Sehun, hal itu membuat hati Jongin berdesir hangat. Kekasihnya memang seorang lelaki yang terlalu baik.

Jongin dengan cepat mendorong Sehun agar berbaring terlentang dan naik ke atas perut rata tersebut. Tangan Jongin membuka kancing piyama dasternya sendiri pelan-pelan, matanya terus menatap nakal Sehun yang terlalu terkejut dengan tingkahnya. Jongin kini hanya tinggal memakai celana dalam seksi. Piyamanya sudah ia buang entah kemana.

"Happy birthday baby. Do you like your present?" Jongin berkata sambil mengelus dada Sehun yang masih berlapis kaos.

To Be Continue

Kurang hot ngga sih? _

Karena ini masih chapter pertama jadi begini aja dulu ya hmm wkwk *alesan*

Buat yang request GS, kebetulan banget author emang udah nyiapin yang GS wkwk.

Semoga suka dengan seri yang ini.

Jangan lupa di review ya biar author tau pendapat kalian dan bisa banyak improvisasi di chapter-chapter selanjutnya^^

Selamat malam jumat hohoho


	2. Chapter 2

Fanfiction

Cast : Jongin!GS, Sehun

Genre : Romance, Drama

Warn : Sexual Content

Summary : Jongin ingin memberi hadiah ulang tahun untuk kekasihnya, Sehun. Dibantu dengan teman-temannya, Jongin yakin bisa memberi malam terindah dan terpanas bagi kekasih lugunya. HunKai/SeKai/SeJong. Rated M. GS.

Part 2

"Jong—Jongin.." Sehun berkata dengan terbata-bata melihat tubuh yang nyaris polos duduk diatas perutnya. Dada sintal yang selama ini hanya bisa ia khayalkan sekarang ada didepan matanya tanpa ditutupi sehelai benang.

"Kau tidak suka?" Jongin memasang wajah bersedih.

"Tidak suka? Mana mungkin aku tidak suka." Setelah berkata begitu Sehun langsung mendorong Jongin agar kembali tertidur diatas kasur. Sehun menatap mata Jongin dalam-dalam. Sikap Jongin memang terlihat sangat percaya diri dalam menggodanya, tapi Sehun bisa melihat jika Jongin sedang gugup.

Bibir Sehun mulai mengecup bibir penuh Jongin yang masih memerah akibat ciuman kasarnya beberapa waktu yang lalu. Dikecupnya bibir itu pelan-pelan, lalu mulai dilumat dan digigit bibir seksi kekasihnya. Jongin membiarkan Sehun menguasai bibirnya, ia hanya sesekali mengerang nikmat dengan kecupan bibir Sehun yang lembut.

Jika ciuman mereka sebelumnya sarat dengan nafsu, dan kasar kali ini ciuman mereka perlahan dan memabukkan. Sehun benar-benar membuat Jongin terbuai dengan ciumannya, padahal ini juga kali pertamanya Sehun berciuman.

Jongin membuka matanya yang sedari tadi terpejam ketika bibir Sehun meninggalkan bibirnya. Wajah Jongin memerah melihat Sehun yang memandanginya dari jarak yang begitu dekat.

"Kau benar-benar cantik Jong.." Sehun membelai pipi Jongin.

"Uh.." Jongin tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Bibirmu benar-benar manis sayang. Aku bisa menciummu sampai besok pagi dan tidak akan pernah bosan." Jari Sehun menelusuri bibir Jongin yang sedikit bengkak akibat ciuman mereka.

"Sehun..sudahlah.." Telinga Jongin memerah mendengar pujian-pujian yang Sehun layangkan padanya.

"Kau harus tahu betapa sempurnanya dirimu Jong.." Sehun mendekatkan bibirnya ditelinga Jongin. Nafas Sehun yang panas dikulit Jongin membuat gadis itu merinding.

"Aku benar-benar mencintaimu." Sehun terus membisikkan kata cinta pada Jongin. Sehun ingin Jongin tahu jika ia menyentuh Jongin bukan hanya karena nafsu semata.

"Hmm..Se-sehun.." Nafas Sehun mulai mengenai lehernya.

"Aku benar-benar menyukai kadomu.." Bibir Sehun mulai mengecupi leher kekasihnya yang sedari dulu menggodanya, akhirnya kini ia bisa mencumbu leher jenjang beraroma vanila tersebut. "Tapi aku rasa aku tidak bisa menerimanya.." Bibir Sehun meninggalkan kulit Jongin yang sudah terasa panas.

"Ke-kenapa..?" Jongin menatap wajah tampan yang hanya beberapa senti dari wajahnya. "Apa aku kurang seksi?" Jongin bertanya dengan suara pelan. "Apa kau tidak puas dengan bentuk tubuhku?" Mata Jongin mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Huh? Tentu saja bukan karena itu Jong.." Sehun bingung dengan kekasihnya yang tiba-tiba terisak.

"Kau bahkan tidak pernah tergoda ketika berduaan denganku. Pasti karena aku tidak seseksi Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo kan…hiks.." Jongin tidak menyangka kekasihnya akan menolak ajakannya barusan. Sudah susah-susah ia mempersiapkan diri selama dua minggu belum lagi ia harus menahan malu setengah mati untuk menggoda kekasihnya, ternyata Sehun menolaknya.

"Sayang..sayang..kenapa kau bisa berpikir begitu? Kau adalah gadis paling seksi yang pernah aku temui." Sehun mengelap air mata yang mulai turun ke pipi Jongin.

"Ta..tapi.."

"Aku selalu tergoda setiap kali berduaan denganmu. Tubuhmu akan memicu seluruh gairah pria normal Jong. Kau sangat seksi dan sempurna. Aku..aku tidak mau melakukannya sekarang karena aku tahu kau belum siap.." Sehun menatap mata Jongin sambil mengucapkan kalimat-kalimat yang menenangkan.

"Aku sudah siap kok.."

"Aku mengenalmu Jong. Aku bisa melihatnya dimatamu, kau gugup."

"Aku memang gugup Hun, tapi..tapi.." Raut wajah Jongin berubah memerah, ia sepertinya harus membuka kartunya jika ia sudah merencanakan hal ini untuk Sehun.

"Tapi?"

"Aku sudah mempersiapkan hari ini untuk dirimu. Makanya kemarin-kemarin aku tidak mau menemuimu, aku sedang diet ketat lalu aku menonton film dewasa agar tahu bagaimana caranya..uhm..be-bercinta…" Jongin mengatakan semua itu dengan wajah memerah, ia tidak berani menatap mata kekasihnya. Terlalu malu. "Kata Baekhyun aku harus membuatmu rindu padaku jadi saat kita bertemu kau bisa jadi lebih bergairah.." Tangan Jongin sudah bergerak untuk menutupi wajahnya yang semerah tomat.

"Baekhyun? Jadi ini semua ide Baekhyun?" Sehun menghela nafas panjang. Sehun tidak tahu harus berterima kasih atau mencekik Baekhyun. Gara-gara gadis bermata sipit itu Jongin jadi dewasa sebelum waktunya, meskipun kini Sehun nyaris meniduri tubuh seksi yang ia idam-idamkan dari dulu.

"Bukan seluruhnya ide Baekhyun sih, aku juga penasaran karena mereka selalu membangga-banggakan Chanyeol dan Kris diranjang…Aku kan jadi..jadi…" Jongin tidak tahu malam ini akan menjadi malam yang paling memalukan seumur hidupnya.

"Kau jadi ingin mencobanya?" Jongin mengangguk pelan. Sehun nyaris tertawa mendengar pengakuan kekasihnya, hanya saja dia tidak tega menertawakan gadis itu karena wajah manisnya sudah sangat memerah. "Dan kau tadi tidak mau makan puding karena sedang berdiet?" Jongin mengangguk lagi.

"Tidak usah diet-diet lagi. Besok akan aku belikan puding kesukaanmu sebanyak yang kau mau." Sehun mengelus rambut Jongin penuh sayang.

"Ahh..hmm..yeahh..faster..harder..ngghh…"

"So tight..shit..ahh.." Suara-suara desahan dari televisi yang tiba-tiba mengejutkan sepasang kekasih itu. Wajah keduanya langsung salah tingkah dan memerah. Tubuh Sehun yang masih berada diatas Jongin bergerak tidak nyaman, Jongin juga bisa merasakan sesuatu diantara pahanya mulai mengeras.

"Jongin, apa kau masih penasaran?" Sehun berbisik pelan.

"Uh..uh..ehm..i-iya. Se-sedikit.." Jongin malu jika harus menjawab iya meskipun memang itu adalah jawaban sejujurnya.

"Hahaha, wajahmu sungguh menggemaskan sayang." Sehun tidak sanggup menahan tawanya lagi. Wajah malu Jongin sangat lucu dan menggoda Jongin ternyata hal yang sangat menyenangkan.

"Ah sudahlah! Aku mau tidur saja!" Jongin langsung kesal dengan Sehun yang menertawainya dan malah terus-terusan menanyainya hal-hal yang membuatnya malu. Jongin memang akan mengomel jika dirinya dibuat malu seperti ini. Jongin mendorong tubuh Sehun dari atas tubuhnya yang nyaris telanjang, dengan cepat Jongin meraih piyamanya yang tadi ia lempar begitu saja ke lantai dan memakainya lagi.

"Hahahahaha. Jangan ngambek dong sayang. Ayo sini bercinta denganku." Sehun makin gencar menggoda Jongin.

"Tidak mau! Sana kau tidur di sofa!" Jongin masuk kedalam selimut dan menarik selimut itu sampai menutupi kepalanya.

"Sayaaaang kau semakin menggemaskan jika ngambek begitu." Sehun berusaha menarik selimut yang menutupi wajah manis kekasihnya. Jongin memegangi erat-erat selimut agar terus melindunginya dari senyum jahil Sehun yang sangat mengesalkan.

"Yess..ahhh..ngghh..you're so big..faster..hhh.." Desahan terdengan lagi.

"Jongin honey. Jangan ngambek dong." Sehun menindih gundukan dibawah selimut tersebut dan menciumi bagian yang diyakininya sebagai wajah Jongin. Mendengar desahan-desahan yang berasal dari televisi itu membangkitkan libido Sehun kembali.

"Aku mau minta hadiahku sayang.." Sehun berbisik didepan wajah Jongin.

"Hadiahnya aku tarik lagi. Kau hanya akan menerima kue ulang tahun saja besok!" Jongin masih menjawab dengan nada kesal.

"Ohh..yeah..harder baby..shhh.." Desahan dari televisi masih mewarnai kamar Jongin.

"Ya! Mana ada hadiah sudah diberikan lalu ditarik lagi?" Sehun menahan tawanya kuat-kuat mendengar kekasihnya yang kekanakan seperti ini. Sehun tidak ingin membuat Jongin lebih kesal lagi jika ia tertawa.

"Ahhh..I'm cumming..faster..faster..ahhh.."

"Sayang..buka selimutnya. Aku ingin menatap wajahmu." Sehun menarik pelan selimut yang menghalangi mereka, beruntungnya Sehun karena Jongin sudah tidak menahan gerakannya.

"Apa?" Jongin memandang wajah Sehun dengan tatapan kesal.

"Aku mau hadiahku." Sehun berbisik sensual ditelingan Jongin. Sehun tidak tahan lagi dengan ereksi didalam celananya, ia ingin mendapatkan apa yang sudah ia inginkan sejak dulu. Toh Jongin memang sudah berniat bercinta dengannya, kini tugas Sehun hanyalah mengembalikan mood Jongin yang buruk karena ia menggoda Jongin tiada henti tadi. Sehun sebenarnya terkejut dengan pengakuan Jongin yang ternyata sudah menyiapkan malam ini begitu lama, dan Sehun juga merasa tersanjung dengan kado yang Jongin berikan padanya. Jongin memberikannya sesuatu yang paling berharga yang Jongin miliki.

"Se-sehun…hh…" Jongin mulai mendesah begitu Sehun menciumi telinganya. Sentuhan-sentuhan seperti ini belum pernah Jongin dapatkan, jadi sedikit saja kulitnya terkena rangsangan Jongin akan langsung merasa melayang. Tubuhnya langsung pasrah.

"Sayang..tunjukan padaku apa yang sudah kau pelajari selama dua minggu.." Sehun menyeringai nakal, senang akhirnya Jongin luluh hanya dengan ciuman-ciuman ringan ditelinga dan lehernya.

"Sehun jangan mulai deh.." Jongin berkata malu karena Sehun menggodanya lagi.

"Aku bersungguh-sungguh, aku ingin tahu kau menyiapkan apa untuk ulang tahunku kali ini." Sehun kembali menciumi leher Jongin, membuat gadis itu memejamkan matanya menahan geli dan nikmat.

"Tapi jangan ditertawakan jika tidak seperti cewek-cewek di film dewasa yang kau tonton.." Jongin berkata sambil merajuk manja.

"Tidak akan karena kau adalah cewek paling seksi dimuka bumi." Sehun melepaskan cumbuan-cumbuannya pada Jongin.

"Baiklah, kau duduk disini dan jangan berbuat apapun." Jongin berdiri meninggalkan kasur dan berjalan menuju pemutar musik. Dinyalakan musik dengan tempo yang lambat.

Tubuh langsing Jongin mulai bergerak mengikuti irama musik. Pantatnya sesekali tersingkap dari piyamanya, menunjukkan dua bongkahan yang sangat menggoda. Hanya saja wajah Jongin masih malu-malu dan kaku, gadis itu gugup jika tariannya kurang seksi dan kurang membangkitkan gairah kekasihnya.

Baekhyun sempat mengusulkan agar Jongin memberi Sehun sebuah pertunjukan menari yang seksi, karena Jongin adalah seorang penari yang bagus menurut Baekhyun. Jongin hanya perlu belajar menari yang seksi saja, gadis sipit itu yakin jika Jongin akan dengan mudah mengusai gerakan-gerakan tarian eksotis. Usulnya itu ditolak mentah-menth oleh Jongin karena itu akan menjadikan Jongin seperti wanita penggoda. Jongin tidak menyangka latihan menari sensual yang pernah ia lakukan beberapa hari yang lalu benar-benar akan ia praktekan.

Lelaki muda itu sendiri langsung berdebar melihat tubuh Jongin yang mulai berkeringat. Dada dan pantatnya bergantian terekspos ketika gadisnya sedang menari. Sebagai lelaki normal, penis Sehun sudah tegang didalam celananya. Sehun tidak yakin mampu menahan dirinya hingga pertunjukan yang Jongin mainkan selesai.

Perlahan-lahan, Jongin mulai menghayati tariannya. Wajahnya mulai berubah menjadi sensual, menambah hawa panas pada tubuh Sehun. Kepercayaan diri Jongin meningkat ketika melihat wajah Sehun yang penuh keterkejutan, Jongin juga bisa melihat gundukan yang mulai membesar diantara kaki Sehun. Jongin senang tariannya berhasil membuat Sehun terpana.

"Jangan bergerak sayang.." Jongin menggerakkan pantatnya seksi sambil meremas kedua payudaranya yang masih tertutupi oleh piyama sambil memperingatkan Sehun yang akan bangkit dari duduknya.

"Kemarilah baby. Aku tidak tahan lagi.." Sehun terlihat tersiksa dengan perintah Jongin.

"Pertunjukan masih panjang..ahhh…" Jongin mulai memainkan putingnya sendiri dibalik piyamanya. Tubuh seksi itu kini duduk diatas sofa yang menghadap kasur dimana Sehun menontonnya dengan wajah menahan nafsu.

Tangan Jongin mulai membuka piyamanya dengan sensual. Perlahan-lahan, seolah menggoda Sehun untuk menikmati detik-detik dimana kulit Jongin akan segera sepenuhnya terekspos. Begitu piyamanya jatuh dilantai, Jongin kembali memainkan dadanya. Diremasnya dada itu hingga puting merah mudanya mengeras.

"Ohh..Sehun..hhh..ngghh.." Jongin mendesahkan nama Sehun disela remasannya.

"Remas terus Sehunhh..unghh..ahhh.." Jongin membayangkan tangan besar Sehun yang meremas payudaranya. Jari-jari Jongin mulai mencubiti puting yang sudah sepenuhnya tegang.

Sehun memandang Jongin tidak percaya. Kekasihnya yang masih suka kartun ini bisa bertingkah seperti bintang-bintang porno yang sering ia tonton bersama Chanyeol, Kris dan Minho. Penis Sehun benar-benar tegang sekarang, sesekali telapak tangannya menggosok tonjolan miliknya.

Gadis eksotis itu juga sudah terbawa nafsu. Tangannya bermain ditubuhnya bukan sekedar untuk menggoda kekasihnya lagi, tapi juga untuk memuaskan dirinya sendiri. Jongin membuka kakinya lebar-lebar, menunjukkan bagian terintimnya yang masih ditutupi celana dalam mini. Jari-jarinya mulai bermain dipaha dalamnya, perlahan menggosok pelan permukaan celana dalamnya yang mulai basah.

"Ohh..Sehun..ahhh..yahh…mhhh.." Jongin tidak tahu jika ternyata senikmat ini rasanya ketika vaginanya disentuh. Jarinya terus menggesek sebuah tonjolan kecil yang menghantarkan kenikmatan ke seluruh tubuhnya.

"Hmm..ahh..Sehunhh..shh.." Jongin semakin cepat menggesekkan jarinya. Perutnya terasa menengang, Jongin merasakan sebuah sensasi yang belum pernah ia rasakan. Pandangannya mengabur dan bibirnya terus memanggil-manggil Sehun.

"Ahhh!" Jongin membuka matanya yang sedari tertutup rapat ketika sebuah tangan besar menyingkirkan jarinya dari permukaan celana dalamnya. Sehun sudah berada diantara dua kakinya, mata Sehun seolah ditutupi awan gelap sekarang.

"Biar aku bantu sayang.." Sehun segera menenggelamkan wajahnya diantara kaki Jongin. Bibirnya langsung menyerang bagian celana dalam yang sudah sangat basah.

"ANGGGHHH! Ohh..yeshhh..mhhh.." Jongin yang mendapat serangan kenikmatan yang berlebihan langsung meremas rambut hitam Sehun. Mendorong kepala Sehun agar lebih masuk ke antara kakinya.

"Hahh..yahh..mhh..Sehunhh.." Jongin tidak bisa menahan desahannya yang kini berubah menjadi teriakan-teriakan penuh kenikmatan. Lidah Sehun menyerang daging kecil itu dengan intens, ia gigit-gigit kecil membuat tubuh gadisnya bergetar penuh kenikmatan. Wangi khas vagina Jongin membuat Sehun semakin lapar dan menyedot vagina bengkak yang sudah basah kuyup itu.

"Se-sehunhh..ak-aku..nghh..mhh.." Jongin sudah nyaris sampai puncaknya. Jongin akan segera mencapai kenikmatan yang belum pernah ia peroleh, dan semua ini hanya karena lidah kekasihnya yang bahkan tidak menyentuh vaginanya secara langsung.

Sehun semakin beringas menyedot daging kecil milik Jongin. Sehun merasa remasan pada rambutnya semakin kencang dan telinganya terus-terusan mendengar namanya didesahkan.

"AHHH! NGGHHH! SEHUNHHH! MHHMM!" Jongin menjerit sekeras yang ia mampu ketika gelombang kenikmatan menerpa seluruh tubuhnya. Sehun yang masih berada di antara kakinya menjilati paha dalamnya yang ikut basah oleh cairan cintanya.

"Hhh..hhh.." Jongin masih terengah-engah ketika wajah Sehun menatapnya.

"Aku benar-benar harus berterima kasih pada Baekhyun sudah memberimu film-film porno. Kau memberiku sebuah pertunjukan yang luar biasa.." Sehun memperhatikan wajah Jongin yang memerah.

"Hmm..a-aku tadi hanya mengikuti instingku saja.." Jongin berkata malu-malu.

"Sekarang bagaimana instingmu sayang? Apa yang harus kau lakukan sekarang?" Sehun mulai menciumi leher Jongin, dan turun ke dadanya.

"A-aku ingin…hmm..hhh.."

"Ingin apa sayang?"

"Aku ingin dirimu..ngghh..shh.."

"Yang lebih spesifik sayang. Aku tidak paham." Sehun menyeringai diantara kecupan-kecupannya pada kulit Jongin.

"A-aku ingin pe-penismu..hh..mhh.." Jongin mengatakannya dengan susah payah. Lidahnya tidak terbiasa mengatakan hal-hal sekotor ini, namun nafsu sudah menguasainya. Jongin nyaris tidak memiliki kontrol akan dirinya lagi.

"Penisku? Akan ku berikan dengan senang hati." Sehun bangkit dari atas tubuh Jongin. Dilepasnya celana jeans beserta boxer dan dalamannya, lalu disodorkannya penis besarnya itu didepan wajah Jongin. Jongin nyaris menjerit melihat penis pertama yang ia lihat dengan mata kepalanya.

"Ini sudah aku berikan penisku. Mau kau apakan dia sayang?" Setiap kalimat yang Sehun katakan membuat Jongin semakin panas. Seharusnya ini adalah permainannya, tapi kenapa sekarang Sehun yang memimpin permainan? Mungkin karena Sehun sudah menonton film porno selama bertahun-tahun, sedangkan Jongin baru dua minggu. Sehun jadi lebih tahu bagaimana membuat kekasihnya terbakar nafsu dan menjadikan permainan semakin panas.

"Bo-boleh aku menyentuhnya?" Jongin kini sudah tidak memiliki rasa malu lagi. Hanya nafsu dan rasa penasaran yang ada di dalam benaknya. Akhirnya rasa penasaran Jongin terjawab, bercinta memang nikmat—kau bahkan belum sampai intinya Jong. Bercinta dapat membuat tubuhnya terbakar hanya dengan sedikit saja sentuhan dari pasangannya.

"Dia milikmu baby, kau boleh melakukan apa saja yang kau mau.." Sehun mengelus rambut Jongin. Mendengar jawaban Sehun, Jongin langsung menyentuh ujung penis Sehun dengan jarinya. Menggenggamnya dan menaik turunkan tangannya dengan pelan.

"Ngghh..hmm.." Sehun langsung mendesah. Sentuhan jari Jongin sangat berbeda dengan jari-jarinya, lebih halus, lebih hangat, lebih nikmat. Jongin selama ini penasaran bagaimana memberi blow job pada sebuah penis. Berdasarkan film-film yang ia tonton, laki-laki terlihat sangat menikmati ketika penisnya dikulum.

"Ohhh..yesshhh..good job baby.." Sehun meremas rambut Jongin pelan ketika ujung penisnya dijilat sensual oleh Jongin. Sekarang saatnya Jongin mempraktikkan ajaran-ajaran Baekhyun yang sesat.

"Shithhh..shhh..yeahh..Jonghh…" Sehun mendesah keras, mulut Jongin puluhan kali lebih nikmat dari jari Jongin. Dimasukkannya penis Sehun sedalam yang ia mampu, dimainkan lidahnya pada kepala penis Sehun, tidak lupa tangannya memijat bagian penis yang tidak mampu ia telan. Jongin mengingat semua ajaran perkataan Baekhyun dan kini ia mempraktikkannya. Hasilnya? Sehun terus-terusan menggeram dan menyebut nama Jongin.

"Hhh..aku akan keluar..mhhh.." Kenikmatan yang Sehun rasakan terlalu besar, ia tidak akan bertahan lama. Apalagi ini kali pertama Sehun merasakan nikmatnya di blow job, tubuhnya masih belum bisa menahan serangan kenikmatan seperti ini.

Sehun berusaha mendorong kepala Jongin agar melepas kuluman pada penisnya, namun Jongin mengerutkan alisnya tanda tidak setuju. Jongin malah menggerakkan kepalanya maju mundur semakin cepat, ia ingat kata Baekhyun bahwa sperma adalah cairan paling nikmat di dunia. Jongin juga ingin merasakannya.

"Fuckhhh..mhh.." Pinggul Sehun menegang ketika cairan kental memenuhi rongga mulut Jongin. Gadis itu sendiri terkejut dan nyaris muntah ketika kerongkongannya terkena semburan kuat cairan yang cukup banyak. _Jadi begini rasanya sperma? Tidak buruk._

"Ini benar-benar ulang tahun paling hebat dalam hidupku." Sehun menundukkan badannya yang sedari tadi berdiri untuk mencium bibir Jongin yang dihiasi spermanya.

"Apa kulumanku nikmat?" Jongin bertanya polos. Jongin tidak berniat menggoda Sehun dengan pertanyaannya, ia benar-benar ingin tahu jika ia sudah melakukan blow job dengan benar.

"Sangat nikmat." Sehun mengangkat tubuh Jongin ke dalam pelukannya dan berjalan menuju kasur. Direbahkannya tubuh seksi itu dengan pelan-pelan, seolah tubuh Jongin terbuat dari keramik.

"Aku tahu kau ingin memuaskanku, tapi biarkan aku yang bekerja malam ini. Aku ingin membuat saat pertamamu sangat indah." Sehun melepaskan kausnya dan menindih tubuh Jongin. Dada mereka bersentuhan, membuat Jongin kegelian karena putingnya masih sangat sensitif dan digesek oleh kulit Sehun yang halus.

"Tapi aku sudah menyiapkan hadiah—"

"Akan aku ambil hadiahku lain waktu. Bagiku kau adalah hadiah paling sempurna untukku." Sehun langsung meraup bibir Jongin agar gadis itu tidak mendebatnya. Jongin langsung seolah lumpuh ketika bibir Sehun melumat bibirnya lembut. Jantungnya berdegup kencang, membuat aliran darahnya berkali-kali lebih cepat.

"Hhh..mhh..nghh.." Jongin melenguh dalam ciumannya. Dada Sehun menggesek putingnya semakin kencang, membuat Jongin kegelian.

"Sehhunhh..mhh.." Jongin mulai kehabisan nafas, didorongnya dada Sehun agar ia bisa mengambil nafas sejenak.

Sehun tidak ingin Jongin berhenti mendapat rangsangan darinya, ia mulai menciumi payudara Jongin. Awalnya hanya berupa ciuman-ciuman kecil namun lama kelamaan ciumannya berubah menjadi hisapan dan gigitan. Tanda-tanda kemerahan mulai muncul pada payudara besar Jongin.

"Dadamu sangat seksi Jong." Sehun memuji kesempurnaan payudara Jongin sambil tangannya meremas-remas kencang dua bongkahan di dada pacarnya. Dada Jongin memang sangat sempurna, bermalam-malam Sehun sering berfantasi tentang payudara Jongin. Dada bulat sempurna dengan ukuran yang besar dan puting merah muda. Sehun tidak bisa membayangkan payudara yang lebih indah dari pada milik kekasihnya. Jongin yang dipuji seperti itu jadi semakin percaya diri dengan tubuhnya dan membusungkan dadanya kedepan agar Sehun semakin gencar memainkannya.

"Gigithh..mhhh..ngghh.." Jongin merasa putingnya seperti tersetrum ketika bibir Sehun menyentuhnya. Jongin butuh lebih dari sekedar kecupan-kecupan dan gigitan kecil pada putingnya, ia ingin putingnya dimainkan dengan kasar oleh bibir Sehun.

"Ohhh…mhhh..yesshhh..angghhh.." Sehun langsung mengabulkan keinginan Jongin. Dihisapnya puting Jongin bergantian hingga keduanya memerah dan banyak bercak-bercak yang akan membiru esok hari.

Setelah puas dengan hasil karyanya pada dada Jongin, bibir Sehun menelusuri perut rata Jongin dan juga membuat tanda-tanda disana. Tubuh Jongin menggeliat ketika wajah Sehun semakin dekat dengan bagian terintimnya.

"Sehunhhh..gelihhh..nggg.." Jongin langsung menggeliat nikmat saat jari Sehun kembali menyentuh vaginanya yang kini sangat basah kuyup. Sehun dengan cepat menurunkan celana dalam Jongin sampai sepaha. Jari-jarinya mengelus pelan labia Jongin, membuat gadis itu mendesahkan namanya semakin keras.

"Yahhh..Sehunhhh..ohh..shhh.." Jari Sehun tidak hanya menggesek permukaan bibir vagina Jongin, tapi mulai mengorek sedikit kedalam. Sehun terbelalak dengan ketatnya vagina Jongin. Sehun semakin ingin memasukkan jarinya ke dalam.

"Ahhhh…Sehunhhhh..mhhh..hahhhh…" Kepala Jongin menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri. Hanya sedikit rasa sakit yang ia rasakan, hampir semua sensasi pada tubuhnya adalah sensasi kenikmatan. Dua jari Sehun benar-benar hebat.

Melihat reaksi Jongin yang dilanda kenikmatan membuat Sehun yakin jika jarinya melakukan hal yang benar. Tidak rugi Sehun sering mendengarkan pembicaraan Chanyeol dan Kris tentang bagaimana cara memuaskan kekasih mereka.

Sehun yang sedari tadi hanya mengorek pelan dalam vagina Jongin, mulai menggerakkan jarinya keluar masuk. Reaksi yang diberikan Jongin juga luar biasa, tubuhnya melengkung ketika jari-jari Sehun masuk seutuhnya. Sehun menyeringai senang, gadisnya sungguh seksi ketika dikuasai nafsu.

"AHHHH..Sehunhhh..nikmathhh…sekali..shhh…mhhh..yeahhh…shhh.." Jongin menggenggam erat seprai dibawahnya. Jongin melayang ketika Sehun menekan jarinya dalam-dalam.

"NGHHH..hhh..Sehunhh..Sehunhhh..ohhh.." Jongin mendesah semakin keras ketika bibir Sehun ikut memanjakan vaginanya. Lidah Sehun kembali menjilat-jilat kecil klitorisnya, daging kecil yang sangat sensitif pada tubuh Jongin.

"Ohh..yeshhh..Sehunnhhhhh..fasterhhh.." Sehun menambah jarinya satu lagi dan menggerakkannya keluar masuk semakin cepat. Ia juga mengganti jilatan-jilatannya menjadi lumatan dan hisapan.

"Mhhh,…ahhh…akuhhh..ahhh..nggg..aku..AHHH!" Jongin keluar lagi. Kali ini cairannya jauh lebih banyak dari orgasme sebelumnya. Sehun masih terus menghisap vagina Jongin hingga seluruh cairan yang keluar dari lubang memerah itu masuk kedalam mulutnya.

"Sehunhhh..sudahhh..mhhh.." Sehun masih terus menjilati vagina Jongin karena baginya aroma dan rasa yang ada pada vagina kekasihnya ini sangat nikmat. Sedangkan Jongin berusaha melepaskan vagina sensitifnya dari rangsangan Sehun.

Sehun akhirnya menghadap wajah Jongin lagi dan kedua tangannya melebarkan paha Jongin agar ia bisa menempatkan diri di antaranya. Jongin mengerti jika mereka akan segera menuju bagian inti, jantungnya berdebar-debar. Jongin sedikit takut apakah rasanya akan sangat sakit? Tapi kata Baekhyun sakitnya hanya sebentar sekali…

Bibir pasangan itu bertemu lagi dan Jongin masih bisa merasakan cairan cintanya pada lidah Sehun. Ciuman mereka perlahan dan lembut, membuat Jongin lupa dengan rasa cemasnya.

"Aku akan sangat pelan-pelan." Sehun berkata pelan sambil menatap mata Jongin dalam-dalam, seolah tahu kegugupan yang dirasakan kekasihnya. Jongin hanya mengangguk percaya pada Sehun. Gadis itu tahu jika Sehun tidak mungkin akan menyakitinya.

Sehun melepas kausnya yang masih ia pakai kemudian mengocok sebentar penisnya yang sudah sangat tegang lalu melepas juga celana dalam Jongin yang masih berada dipaha mulus kekasihnya. Jongin sedari tadi terus mengamati ukuran penis Sehun yang luar biasa, kata Baekhyun semakin besar semakin nikmat tapi jika sebesar penis Sehun apa akan muat ke dalam lubang perawannya?

"Baby aku tidak punya pengaman.." Sehun menyadari satu hal.

"Aku tidak ingin kau memakai pengaman, aku ingin merasakanmu seutuhnya." Jongin memang tidak menyiapkan pengaman karena ia ingin kali pertamanya benar-benar merasakan nikmatnya penis secara langsung bukan penis terbungkus karet.

Sehun tersenyum lebar mendengar permintaan Jongin, tentu saja Sehun lebih suka tanpa menggunakan pengaman. Berdasarkan cerita Chanyeol dan Kris, memakai pengaman itu terasa sedikit mengganjal. Sehun ingin merasakan pijatan vagina pada kulit penisnya dan Jongin akan segera mewujudkan keinginannya itu.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Kau siap?"

To Be Continue

Wkwk

Maaf author buat menggantung lagi ya wkwk

Kurang hot nggak chapter ini?

Mohon review, kritik dan saran ya^^

Gomawo chingudeul!

Selamat malam jumat wkwk


	3. Chapter 3

Fanfiction

Cast : Jongin!GS, Sehun

Genre : Romance, Drama

Warn : Sexual Content

Summary : Jongin ingin memberi hadiah ulang tahun untuk kekasihnya, Sehun. Dibantu dengan teman-temannya, Jongin yakin bisa memberi malam terindah dan terpanas bagi kekasih lugunya. HunKai/SeKai/SeJong. Rated M. GS.

Part 3

Wajah Jongin dipenuhi dengan keringat, tangannya menggenggam kencang seprai dibawahnya, matanya terpejam erat-erat. Tubuhnya yang sudah dipenuhi tanda cinta buatan kekasihnya terlihat seksi saat bergetar menahan nikmat dan sakit.

"Pelanhhh..ahhh..angghhh..sakithhh.." Jongin menggeram kesakitan

"Kau ingin kita berhenti sebentar?"

"I-iya…hh.." Jongin mengangguk lemah. Tangannya meremas lengan kokoh yang memenjarakan dirinya. Jongin menatap mata kekasihnya yang menatapnya penuh kasih sayang, kedua pasang mata itu terlihat berusaha menenangkannya.

"Katakan padaku jika kau sudah tidak kesakitan lagi." Sehun membelai rambut Jongin. Jongin menarik nafas dalam-dalam supaya dirinya lebih tenang.

"Lanjutkan Sehun.." Jongin berbisik pada Sehun yang mulai menciumi lehernya.

"Aku akan sangat pelan-pelan." Sehun mencium bibir Jongin sambil perlahan mulai memasukkan penisnya yang baru setengah menancap pada vagina ketat Jongin.

"Mhhphhmm..nghh..hhhh.." Jongin mengerang dalam ciumannya. Rasa nyeri yang ia rasakan di vaginanya diimbangi dengan kenikmatan yang Sehun berikan di klitoris juga payudaranya.

"Hhhh..mhh..Se-sehunhh.." Jongin berusaha melepas ciuman Sehun. Jongin butuh bernafas, dan Jongin ingin mendesah.

"Hahh..shhh…ohhh..kau be-besar sekali.." Jongin merasa sesuatu mengenai ujung rahimnya. Jongin terkejut dengan ukuran penis Sehun yang bahkan terasa sampai kedalam perutnya.

Jongin tidak merasa sakit sama sekali bahkan ketika darah mulai mengalir sedikit dari vaginanya. Rangsangan Sehun pada bagian tubuhnya yang lain mengalihkan semua rasa sakit itu.

Sehun berhenti bergerak ketika penisnya sudah sepenuhnya dalam vagina ketat Jongin. Sehun sendiri juga perlu membiasakan diri dengan kenikmatan yang ia rasakan sekarang. Sehun tidak ingin ia mencapai klimaks duluan dan membuat Jongin tidak mencapai surganya, ia mencoba mengingat-ingat bagaimana cara Chanyeol dan Kris bertahan lama ketika bercinta.

"Se-sehunhh..apa kau merasa nikmat..?" Jongin membelai pipi kekasihnya yang memerah menahan nikmat.

"Hmm..kau sangat ketat sayang.." Sehun tersenyum. Kini ia sudah bisa menguasai dirinya dan ingin segera menambah kenikmatan yang ia rasakan dengan menggerakkan pinggulnya.

"Ka-kau bisa bergerak Hun.." Jongin seolah membaca isi kepala Sehun. Pinggul Sehun bergerak pelan. Keduanya langsung mendesah penuh kenikmatan. Jongin memejamkan matanya ketika ujung penis Sehun tidak sengaja menubruk rahimnya pelan. Sangat nikmat.

"Ahh…hhaahhh..yahhh..ohhh.." Jongin mendesah lebih keras saat Sehun menaikkan kecepatan pinggulnya. Baekhyun benar, rasa sakit yang ia rasakan tadi tidak ada apa-apanya dengan nikmat yang ia rasakan sekarang.

"Sehunhh..nikmathhhh…mhhh..anggghhh.." Sehun girang bukan main melihat kekasihnya yang dipenuhi kenikmatan. Sehun juga merasakan nikmat disekujur tubuhnya, apalagi pada penisnya yang diurut dengan ketat.

"Pe-penishhh..mu..hhhh..besar sekalihhh..ahhh.." Sehun menyeringai kembali saat Jongin memuji ukuran penisnya. Hal ini membuat Sehun semakin bersemangat menggerakkan pinggulnya, namun ia tidak ingin terlalu cepat dan kasar. Sehun ingin Jongin hanya merasakan kenikmatan.

"AHHHH! Hahhh…nyahhh…Sehunhhhh..ungghhhh.." Jongin menjerit kencang ketika sebuah titik didalam tubuhnya disentuh oleh penis Sehun. Tubuhnya rasanya seperti dialiri listrik. Vagina Jongin langsung mengetat setiap Sehun menyentuh titik itu. Sehun tidak bisa menahan gerakannya lagi. Pinggulnya mulai bergerak kasar dan cepat, penisnya butuh lebih dan lebih.

"Ahhhh…deeperhhh…mhhh..nggghhh…ohhhh…"

"Shhh..nyahhh..fasterhh..Sehunhh..hhh.."

"Nikmat sekali…ahhh..yahhhh…unghhh…" Jongin sama sekali tidak keberatan dengan gerakan Sehun yang tiba-tiba menjadi kasar dan cepat. Malahan Jongin mendesah keenakan, titik spesialnya itu terus ditumbuk dengan ujung penis kekasihnya. Jongin bisa merasakan urat-urat penis Sehun yang menggaruk dinding vaginanya dengan cepat.

Vagina Jongin semakin basah dan licin, membuat Sehun semakin mudah mengeluar masukkan penisnya. Bibir Sehun sudah bergerilya lagi pada dada besar Jongin, menambah ruam pada gundukan tersebut.

Desahan mereka mengalahkan desahan yang keluar dari speaker televisi. Permainan mereka lebih panas dari permainan yang terpampang dilayar televisi kamar Jongin.

"Jonghhh..kau ketat sekali..hhh.." Sehun tidak bisa menahan desahannya ketika lagi-lagi vagina Jongin menjepitnya erat. Bunyi benturan antar kulit terdengar jelas didalam ruangan tersebut, deritan kasur juga sesekali terdengar menandakan betapa kasarnya kocokan penis Sehun pada vagina Jongin.

"A-akuhhh..mhhhh…akanhh..hahhh…" Jongin merasakan kembali perutnya mengetat. Pertanda puncaknya sudah dekat. Jongin mencakar kulit punggung Sehun ketika tumbukan di vaginanya semakin keras dan dalam.

"Ohhh…mhhh..deeperhhh..disitu sayanghhh..ahhh.." Jongin hampir gila. Rasa nikmat ketika Sehun memainkan klitorisnya tidak ada apa-apanya dengan kenikmatan yang ia rasakan sekarang,

"Shithh..kau menjepitku sayanghhh.." Sehun menggeram seperti hewan liar. Penisnya disedot keras oleh vagina Jongin dan mulai membesar dua kali lipat, berkedut membalas pijatan dinding vagina Jongin.

"Keluarkan..hhhh..ohhh..didalamhhh…" Jongin mengerang kencang. Perutnya seperti dikocok, ia bisa merasa penis itu membesar didalam vaginanya. Menumbuk rahimnya berkali-kali dengan kecepatan yang tidak manusiawi. Tubuh seksi Jongin semakin terhentak-hentak ketika keduanya semakin dekat dengan surga dunia.

"Disituhhh..sayanghhh..ahhhh…ohhh..nyahhh..yahhh…"

"Remas aku Jonghh..mhh.."

Derit kasur terdengar semakin kencang. Posisi kasur itu sudah tidak berada ditempat semula tapi bergeser beberapa sentimeter. Seprainya sudah berantakan. Pinggul Sehun bergerak semakin kencang dan semakin kencang.

"NYAAHHH…SEHUNHHHH!" Jongin mendapat orgasmenya terlebih dahulu, tubuhnya melengkung indah. Dadanya membusung mengenai wajah tampan Sehun. Rambut hitam Sehun ia remas kencang untuk melampiaskan gelombang kenikmatan yang ia rasakan.

"AHHH..JONGHH!" Pijatan vagina Jongin saat orgasme sangat luar biasa. Membuat Sehun tidak bisa menahan dirinya lebih lama lagi. Penis Sehun berkedut keras ketika menyemprotkan cairan cintanya kedalam liang hangat milik Jongin. Wajahnya ia tenggelamkan diantara payudara montok Jongin.

Nafas keduanya terengah-engah. Mereka baru saja mendapat orgasme paling nikmat dalam hidup mereka. Sehun memeluk erat tubuh Jongin yang masih gemetar karena orgasme. Sehun juga masih harus menetralkan nafasnya. Pantas saja Chanyeol dan Kris semakin hari semakin lengket dengan kekasih-kekasih mereka, setiap hari diberi kenikmatan seperti ini bagaimana mungkin dua temannya itu bisa menolak?

"Terima kasih sayang.." Sehun mengecup dahi Jongin penuh kasih sayang.

"Kau suka kadonya?" Jongin bertanya dengan mata tertutup, tubuhnya masih belum ada tenaga.

"Suka sekali." Sehun melepaskan penisnya dari kehangatan vagina Jongin kemudian berbaring disamping Jongin dan memeluk gadisnya.

"Pantas saja Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo ketagihan bercinta." Sehun tersenyum mendengar penuturan Jongin karena ia juga baru saja berpikir seperti itu.

"Apa sekarang kau sudah tidak penasaran lagi?"

"Uhh..tidak.." Jongin malu dengan pertanyaan Sehun.

"Memangnya apa yang teman-temanmu katakan padamu sampai kau memiliki ide seperti ini?" Sehun penasaran.

"Uhh.. Baekhyun bilang kau itu sebenarnya ingin bercinta denganku tapi terlalu malu untuk memintanya, dan katanya salah satu dari kita harus ada yang bergerak lebih dulu jika ingin menaikkan level hubungan kita. Apa kau pernah berpikir untuk bercinta denganku sebelum ini?"

"Pe-pernah… Sejujurnya aku sering membayangkan bercinta denganmu. Kau sangat seksi mana ada cowok normal yang tidak menginginkan dirimu." Sehun kini ganti bersemu malu.

"Aku seksi?" Jongin menghadap Sehun yang sedari tadi menatapnya.

"Sangat. Lalu apa lagi yang mereka katakan?"

"Kata mereka bercinta itu sangat nikmat. Mereka sering nyaris tidak bisa berjalan setelah bercinta karena Chanyeol dan Kris selalu meminta terus, makanya aku disuruh berolah raga supaya staminaku kuat." Jongin menjawab lugu. Jongin tidak melihat sorot mata Sehun yang mulai berubah ketika ia berbicara. Wajah Jongin yang bercerita dengan polos dan payudara Jongin yang naik turun ketika berbicara menaikkan libido Sehun lagi.

"Kau berolah raga? Pantas saja kau semakin seksi.."

"Seksi apanya sih? Kau ini.." Jongin mendorong pelan dada Sehun karena malu dari tadi dipuji seksi terus-terusan.

"Kau itu sangat seksi sayang. Dadamu misalnya.." Sehun mulai menyentuh salah satu payudara Jongin dengan tangannya. Diremasnya pelan gundukan tersebut. "Bentuknya sangat sempurna, bulat, kencang. Belum lagi putingmu ini.." Sehun mengelus ujung puting Jongin.

"Nghhh.." Jongin langsung mendesah kegelian.

"Bagaimana rasanya disentuh disini sayang?" Sehun semakin dikuasai oleh nafsu melihat wajah Jongin yang menahan desahan ketika tangannya mulai bermain di puting Jongin yang mulai menegang.

"Ge-geli..hhh.." Jongin menggigit bibir bawahnya malu. Jongin malu karena ia sudah terangsang lagi hanya karena putingnya disentuh sedikit. Gadis itu tidak tahu jika Sehun memang sengaja membuatnya terangsang.

"Kalau begini?" Sehun menjilat ujung puting Jongin satunya.

"Mhhmmm..ge-geli..hh.."

"SEHUNHH!" Jongin menjerit saat Sehun tiba-tiba menaiki tubuhnya dan menyerang dadanya. Perkataan teman-temannya benar, kekasihnya sudah bergairah lagi hanya beberapa menit setelah permainan pertama mereka selesai. Jongin bisa merasakan gesekan penis Sehun yang mulai mengeras pada pahanya.

Sehun terus-terusan bermain dengan payudara Jongin. Dibuatnya lagi gigitan-gigitan penuh cinta pada kulit halus tersebut. Desahan yang Jongin keluarkan dari bibirnya membuat Sehun tidak memikirkan lagi apakah Jongin lelah atau tidak, kesakitan atau tidak. Sehun hanya ingin terus memainkan tubuh kekasihnya sampai ia puas.

"Sehunhh..ahhh..sakit dan nikmathh.." Sehun mulai menampari payudara Jongin. Dua gundukan itu langsung bergetar disetiap tamparan. Anehnya rasa sakit pada dadanya yang ia rasakan dibarengi dengan rasa nikmat juga.

Sehun berhenti menggoda payudara kekasihnya ketika ia melihat payudara itu sudah benar-benar merah dan tidak ada lagi tempat untuk menambah tanda cinta. Sehun puas bisa memberikan tanda kepemilikan yang begitu banyak pada tubuh kekasihnya, membuat Jongin semakin terlihat seksi.

"Sayang bisa kah kau berbalik?" Sehun bangun dari atas tubuh Jongin. Gadis itu langsung membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap bawah atau tengkurap. Sehun tersenyum senang melihat kekasihnya yang sangat patuh tersebut.

Jongin seolah tersihir dengan permainan Sehun, dengan suara Sehun. Jongin suka ketika Sehun mencubit putingnya keras-keras, juga mengigitinya hingga kulit Jongin terasa sedikit pedih. Jongin suka suara rendah Sehun ketika berbicara padanya, dan geraman yang Sehun keluarkan selama mereka bercinta.

"Kau punya pantat yang sempurna sayang.." Sehun mengelus lembut bongkahan pantat Jongin. Mengagumi tubuh sempurna dihadapannya. Jongin menggigit bibirnya agar tidak mendesah. Jari-jari Sehun berada dibagian yang sangat berbahaya.

"Hmm…Sehunhh..gelihhh..jangan disitu..nghhh.." Jari-jari Sehun mulai bermain dengan lubang belakang Jongin. Gadis itu tidak bisa menahan desahannya lagi, Sehun terlalu lihai menggodanya. Padahal Sehun sendiri tidak tahu pasti apa yang ia lakukan, Sehun hanya mengikuti nafsunya. Dan nafsu Sehun kali ini terpusat dari pantat seksi Jongin.

Sehun menaikkan sedikit pinggul Jongin dan mengganjalnya dengan bantal agar pantat Jongin semakin menggiurkan, dan juga Sehun lebih leluasa memainkan lubang milik Jongin. Baik lubang vagina maupun anusnya.

"Ohh…Sehunhh..shhh..gelihhhh…anghhh…" Jongin meremas seprai dibawahnya dengan kencang. Jongin bisa merasa lidah Sehun yang menjilat lubang analnya. Sehun semakin gencar melesakkan lidahnya kedalam lubang belakang Jongin yang masih sangat ketat.

"Sehunhhh…itu kotorhh..angghhh…mhhmm.."

"Ahhh..janganhhh..ahhh..yahhh…"

"Ohh…uhhh..mhh..geli sekali Hunhh…" Jongin menggeliatkan tubuhnya tanpa henti. Pantatnya sesekali bergerak naik karena Sehun tiba-tiba menyentuh sebuah bagian yang membuatnya sangat geli.

"OHH! Yeshhh! Ahh!" Jongin kembali menjerit ketika lidah Sehun menyerang vaginanya lagi. Lidah panas Sehun langsung menyerang klitorisnya dari belakang, membuat kepala Sehun berada sepenuhnya dibawah tubuh Jongin.

Sehun dari tadi tidak tahan melihat vagina Jongin yang mulai basah dan terdengar bunyi becek setiap tubuh Jongin bergerak. Vagina Jongin memang yang terbaik, bunyi gesekan didalam vagina itu saja sudah membuat Sehun terbakar apalagi pijatannya?

"Sehunhhh..anggghh..yahh…hhh…" Pantat Jongin semakin naik, tubuhnya sudah tidak lagi tengkurap tapi sudah menungging seperti seekor anjing. Sehun menghisap vagina Jongin seperti orang gila, tangannya memegang erat pinggang Jongin agar tidak banyak bergerak. Lidahnya menusuk-nusuk lubang vagina Jongin dan sesekali menyedot klitorisnya.

"Uwaahhh…nyahhh..oohhh…Sehunhhh..ahhhh..aku..akuhhh…" Jilatan Sehun semakin dalam. Sehun merasa haus dengan cairan cinta Jongin. Sehun ingin meneguk cairan orgasme Jongin yang manis.

"Ahhh…disitu sayanghhh..deeperhhh..hhh..ohhh…" Jongin nyaris gila. Tiga jari Sehun ikut membantunya meraih orgasmenya lagi. Vaginanya terasa ngilu karena terlalu nikmat. Jari Sehun ia jepit erat didalam sana menunjukkan dinding ketat itu membutuhkan sesuatu yang lebih besar.

"Akan ku buat kau orgasme dalam sekejap sayang.." Sehun melepas bibir dan jarinya dari vagina Jongin. Ditarikanya pinggang Jongin agar lebih naik kemudian dengan cepat Sehun menusuk lubang merah meda itu dengan penis besarnya.

"AHH..AKU SAMPAIHHH!" Tusukan pertama Sehun yang kasar dan tepat langsung membuat Jongin orgasme. Sehun memenuhi janjinya untuk membuat Jongin mencapai puncak dalam sekejap.

"Nghh..kau masih saja ketathh.." Sehun ikut menggeram ketika penisnya diremas kencang oleh dinding vagina Jongin yang mengalami kontraksi orgasme. Dalam sepersekian detik Sehun langsung menggerakkan pinggulnya, mencari kenikmatan didalam vagina Jongin.

"Ohh..Sehunhh..aku lelahhh..mhhh.." Tubuh Jongin berguncang kencang seiring dengan gerakan brutal Sehun. Jongin masih lelah dengan orgasmenya namun Sehun sudah menghujam lubangnya lagi.

"Satu ronde lagi sayanghhh..ohh..nikmatnya lubangmu..mhh.." Sehun terus saja bergerak. Tangannya memegang pantat Jongin yang berguncang-guncang. Jongin mau tidak mau hanya mengikuti permainan Sehun, toh lama-lama ia juga merasa nikmat.

PLAK!

"AH!" Jongin berteriak. Bukan karena sakit, tapi karena kaget.

PLAK!

"Sehunhh.." Jongin mengerang. Kenapa ia merasa semakin terbakar ketika pantatnya dipukul keras-keras oleh Sehun? Apakah ini normal?

PLAK! PLAK!

Penis Sehun dijepit semakin ketat ketika pantat itu ia pukul, jadi ia semakin bersemangat menampar pantat itu lagi pula Jongin juga tidak memintanya untuk berhenti. Gadis itu malah mendesahkan namanya. Jongin hanya mendesah dan mendesah. Penis Sehun luar biasa kuat dan besar, menusuk bagian-bagian ternikmat dalam vaginanya.

"Faster Hunhh..aku sudah…hh..mau keluar lagi…anghhh..hhh.." Suara Jongin tidak terdengar dengan jelas karena Jongin menenggelamkan wajahnya kedalam bantal. Jongin menggigiti bantal itu untuk melampiaskan nikmat yang ia rasakan. Suaranya sudah habis karena terlalu banyak menjerit dan mendesah.

Sehun memang tidak terlalu mendengar perkataan Jongin tapi ia tahu jika Jongin sudah akan mencapai orgasme lagi. Sehun tahu dari jepitan pada penisnya yang semakin intens. Digerakkannya pinggulnya dengan gerakan cepat dan pendek-pendek, ia pastikan ujung penisnya tidak melewatkan bagian paling sensitif didalam vagina Jongin.

"Kau hebathhh…ohhh..sekali Sehunhhh..nyahhh…"

"Tusuk disitu sayanghhh..lebih cepathhh..ohhh..ngghhhh…"

"Oh my Godhhh..nikmatnya penismuhhh..yahhh..shhh.." Jongin menggerakkan pinggulnya berlawanan dengan gerakan Sehun agar penis besar kekasihnya semakin tenggelam didalam tubuhnya. Matanya sudah buram oleh kenikmatan yang berada sangat dekat dengannya.

"Terima ini sayanghhhh..OHH!" Sehun menusuk kencang ujung rahim Jongin ketika penisnya berkedut.

"AHHH! NGHHH! Penuhi aku anghhhhh!" Penis raksasa Sehun yang membesar dua kali lipat ketika orgasme menggaruk dinding vaginanya dengan akurat. Mengantarkan Jongin pada surga dunia. Rahim Jongin terasa hangat oleh cairan cinta Sehun.

"Nghh..hh.." Jongin masih mendesah ketika sperma Sehun mengalir keluar dari vaginanya. Sehun mengeluarkan penisnya dan menjilat vagina Jongin yang kini terlihat memerah dan sedikit bengkak. Tidak bisa Sehun pungkiri keadaan Jongin yang tidak berdaya seperti ini membuatnya bernafsu lagi.

Jongin sendiri langsung roboh begitu Sehun tidak memegang pinggangnya. Matanya terpejam dan nafasnya tidak teratur. Berapa orgasme yang sudah ia dapatkan malam ini? Dua? Tiga? Atau lebih? Jongin sudah tidak menghitung.

Jongin bisa merasakan tubuh hangat Sehun mendekatinya, tangan besar itu mengelus pinggangnya lagi. Hanya dengan sentuhan seperti itu saja Jongin langsung merinding, mungkin karena tubuhnya baru saja orgasme sehingga tubuhnya sangat sensitif. Tapi tunggu…kenapa Sehun mengangkat tubuhnya lagi?

"Sehun aku lelah…" Jongin tahu kini ia duduk diatas pangkuan Sehun lalu ia membuka matanya dan melihat wajah tampan Sehun didepan wajahnya. Mata kekasihnya itu masih dipenuhi oleh kabut nafsu. Jongin melihat kebawah dan benar saja penis raksasa Sehun sudah berdiri tegak.

"Sehun..bagai—" Jongin baru saja akan mengeluh kelelahan tapi bibirnya sudah dilumat oleh kekasihnya. Jongin yang tidak siap dengan serangan mendadak Sehun hanya bisa pasrah. Lidah Sehun sudah menginvasi dalam mulutnya, menggigit lidah dan bibirnya. Jongin berpegangan pada leher Sehun agar tubuh lemasnya tidak terjatuh.

"Mphhh..hhh..mhhh.." Jongin mulai mendesah. Bibir vaginanya sudah digesek lagi dengan penis Sehun. Kepala penis itu sesekali menyentuh klitorisnya yang membengkak.

"NGAHHHH!" Jongin lagi-lagi menjerit. Jongin mendorong bibir Sehun menjauh saat Sehun tiba-tiba menusuk penis itu kedalam vaginanya lagi. Bibir vaginanya masih ngilu sejak orgasmenya yang terakhir.

Sehun menatap wajah erotis Jongin didepannya. Mata indah itu tertutup rapat dan bibir penuh seksi Jongin terbuka lebar. Sehun tahu rasa nyeri yang Jongin rasakan diikuti dengan kenikmatan. Sehun mendiamkan penisnya didalam lubang hangat itu tanpa segera menggerakkannya.

"Hhhh..makan apa sih kau hari ini? Benar-benar tidak ada lelahnya.." Jongin memberengut melihat Sehun yang hanya terus memandanginya.

"Aku makan kimbap bersamamu kan tadi?" Jongin makin merengut mendengar jawaban Sehun. Jongin duduk tidak nyaman diatas pangkuan Sehun dengan penis menancap didalam vaginanya.

"Aku hanya ingin menikmati hadiahku, bukankah kau sudah berolah raga untuk malam ini?" Sehun bertanya usil membuat Jongin malu. Jongin masih malu dengan kenyataan bahwa dirinya lah yang mengajak Sehun bercinta malam ini.

"Uhh..sudah jangan bicarakan hal itu lag—AHH!" Sehun tiba-tiba menaikkan pinggulnya hingga penis miliknya menusuk rahim Jongin semakin dalam. Hanya sebuah tusukan dan Jongin sudah lemah lagi.

"Nikmat?" Sehun mengelus pinggang Jongin lembut.

"I-iya.." Jongin menjawab pelan, ia masih menikmati betapa penuh dirinya sekarang. "Kau sangat besar Hunhh..hhh.."

"Kau suka?" Jongin menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban.

"Kau mau lebih nikmat lagi?" Jongin mengangguk lagi.

"Jawab aku sayang.." Sehun meremas pantat Jongin pelan, membuat pinggang mereka semakin menempel.

"Ma-mau..nghhh.." Penis Sehun masuk semakin dalam.

"Mau apa?"

"A-aku mau penismu.." Jongin meremas lengan Sehun. Penis didalam tubuhnya terlalu dalam nyaris membuatnya merasa mual.

"Kau sudah dapat penisku sayang."

"Hhh..a-aku mau penismu me-menumbuk vaginaku dengan kencang..shhh.." Jika Jongin mengatakan hal ini dalam keadaan sepenuhnya sadar tanpa dikuasai nafsu pasti ia sudah lompat dari gedung karena terlalu malu. Nafsu yang menguasai Jongin saat ini membuatnya kehilangan rasa malu, Jongin hanya ingin segera mendapat kenikmatan itu lagi, rasa malunya sudah hilang berjam-jam yang lalu.

"Gerakkan tubuhmu kalau begitu, dapatkan puncakmu sendiri." Sehun mengecup bibir Jongin dan tangannya menggerakkan pinggang ramping Jongin agar naik dan turun.

"Ahhh..nggghhh..mhhh..ahhhh.." Jongin kembali didera kenikmatan dunia. Dengan cekatan Jongin langsung menaik turunkan tubuhnya. Nikmat sekali rasanya berada diatas dan mengendarai penis besar milik Sehun.

"Ohhh..yahhh..shhh..ini lebih nikmathhh.." Tubuh Jongin melengkung indah. Posisinya yang berada diatas membuatnya bisa mengontrol titik kenikmatannya agar terus ditumbuk oleh penis Sehun.

"Ngaahhhh…damn…penismuhhh..ohhhh…" Gerakan Jongin semakin liar. Sehun terpana melihat kekasihnya yang sangat bersemangat mengendarai penisnya. Dada besar Jongin yang ikut bergerak kencang, wajah memerah penuh keringat dan bibir yang terus-terusan memuji kehebatan penisnya. Laki-laki mana yang tidak gila jika kekasihnya seperti itu?

"Sehunhhh..aku sudah mau keluar..ohhhh..sial..hhh.." Jongin tidak bertahan lama, gerakannya yang sangat akurat di titik spesialnya membuat orgasmenya datang dengan cepat.

"Tahan sayanghhh..aku masih lama..hh.." Sehun ikut menggerakkan pinggangnya agar ia juga cepat orgasme.

"Yahhh..shhh..ngahhhh..mhhhh..ohhh.." Kulit lengan Sehun tergores kuku Jongin. Dada Jongin berguncang semakin kencang seiring dengan gerakan liar pinggangnya.

"Tahan baby..ohhh..jepit aku shhh…" Sehun menggeram nikmat.

"Akuhh..tidak..ahh..tahhaa—OHHH! YESHH!" Jongin orgasme lagi. Wajah manisnya sangat erotis ketika mendesah penuh kenikmatan. Dinding ketatnya berkedut memijat kejantanan Sehun. Sayangnya pijatan itu tidak membuat penis perkasa Sehun mengeluarkan lahar.

Sehun langsung mendorong tubuh Jongin agar berbaring diatas kasur tanpa melepas penyatuan dalam tubuh mereka. Pinggangnya segera ia gerakkan brutal menusuk vagina Jongin yang masih berkedut mengeluarkan cairan cintanya.

"Ja-janganhh..ohhhh..aku lelahhh..ahhh.." Jongin mendesah tanpa tenaga.

"Terakhir sayanghh.." Sehun memejamkan matanya menahan nikmat. Jongin mengomel dalam hati mendengar perkataan Sehun. Sepertinya tadi Sehun juga sudah mengatakan 'terakhir' tapi masih saja ada ronde selanjutnya.

"Jepit aku sayang..hh.." Vagina Jongin langsung menjalankan perintah Sehun. Jongin juga tidak tahu bagaimana tubuhnya bisa langsung merespon seperti itu. Gerakan Sehun semakin liar, brutal dan kasar. Sehun hanya ingin mencapai surga dunianya lagi, ia nyaris tidak peduli dengan Jongin yang kelelahan.

"Sehunhh..pelanhhh..ahhhh…hh.."

"Sedikit lagi..ohhh..remas sayanghhh.." Vagina Jongin kembali merespon permintaan Sehun. Jari Sehun bergerak menuju klitoris Jongin, menggesek dan mencubitinya.

"Mhhh..janganhhh..terlalu nikmathhh..ohhh..yahhh.." Klitoris Jongin memang bagian yang sangat sensitif. Mata Jongin kembali terpejam, perutnya sudah menegang lagi, sensasi menyenangkan berkumpul diantara pahanya.

"Sehunhh..aku..akuhh.."

"Aku juga..hh..shithh.."

"MHHH! SEHUN!"

"FUCK! OHH!"

Vagina Jongin sudah tidak bisa lagi menampung cairan cinta kekasihnya. Cairan putih itu banyak sekali meluber keluar mengotori pahanya dan seprai kasur Jongin. Sehun langsung jatuh diatas tubuh Jongin, tenaganya terkuras untuk orgasmenya kali ini.

Jongin yang sudah terlalu lelah hanya diam dan mentralkan nafasnya. Jongin tidak tahu jika bercinta ternyata sangat melelahkan, tidak seperti yang ia tonton di film-film porno. Bercinta ternyata juga jauh lebih nikmat.

"Lelah?" Sehun mengeluarkan kejantanannya dan berbaring disamping Jongin, memeluk tubuh ramping itu.

"Sangat."

"Maaf." Sehun menarik kepala Jongin agar masuk kedalam dekapannya.

"Untuk apa?"

"Bermain terlalu kasar."

"Uh, tidak apa-apa. Aku suka." Untung saja wajahnya berada didalam dada Sehun, jadi Sehun tidak perlu melihat wajah memerahnya. Jongin bisa mendengar Sehun tertawa kecil.

"Ayo tidur. Besok kita harus sekolah." Sehun mengelus rambut Jongin. Sehun berdiri dari kasur, membuat Jongin merengut karena kehilangan kehangatannya.

"Aku cuma mau mematikan televisi dan mengambil selimut sayang.." Sehun bangkit sejenak untuk mematikan televisi yang layarnya sudah menampilkan warna biru pertanda film yang mereka tonton sudah selesai sejak tadi. Sehun tertawa melihat kekasihnya kembali menjadi gadis manja dan kekanakan. Sehun segera kembali ke atas kasur dan segera memeluk Jongin lagi.

"Kau lebih hangat dari selimut manapun." Jongin tersenyum senang ketika lengan Sehun sudah melingkari tubuhnya lagi.

"Vaginamu juga yang paling hangat." Sehun berkata sambil terkekeh.

"Ya! Kau ini mesum sekali sih! Sejak kapan kau jadi mesum seperti ini huh?" Jongin langsung melepas pelukannya. Sehun hanya tertawa, menggoda Jongin memang sangat menyenangkan.

"Ayo tidur atau kita akan memulai ronde baru lagi." Sehun menarik Jongin kembali kedalam lengannya. Jongin ingin memberontak tapi hangatnya pelukan Sehun tidak bisa ia tolak, lagi pula Jongin takut jika Sehun benar-benar akan mengajaknya bercinta lagi malam itu. Tenaganya sudah habis dan vaginanya nyeri karena terlalu lama dipenuhi dengan penis besar.

"Terima kasih Jongin. Aku sangat mencintaimu." Sehun berbisik pelan. Jongin tidak membalas perkataan tersebut, tapi ia mengeratkan pelukannya pada perut berotot Sehun. Hal itu sudah cukup bagi Sehun untuk tahu isi kepala Jongin.

—

Satu bulan kemudian..

"Bisa berhenti tidak sih kalian?" Chanyeol memutar matanya kesal melihat pasangan kekasih didepannya itu.

"Tidak bisa." Lelaki berkulit putih berhenti sejenak dari kegiatannya lalu kembali sibuk mencium bibir penuh kekasihnya.

"Biarkan saja. Kau pikir kau dulu lebih bisa mengontol dirimu?" Baekhyun berkata tanpa mendongakkan wajahnya dari kuku-kukunya yang sedang ia hiasi dengan cat kuku berwarna merah muda.

"Kau lebih parah dulu Yeol. Kau nyaris menelanjangi Baekhyun didepan kita semua." Kris menambahi. Chanyeol hanya menghela nafas panjang, mencoba memaklumi pasangan kekasih yang baru saja mengetahui nikmatnya bercinta.

Sudah satu bulan sejak ulang tahun Sehun, yang berarti sudah satu bulan terlewati setelah malam pertama yang panas dan melelahkan Sehun dan Jongin. Keduanya ketagihan bercinta. Sehun nyaris tidak bisa menahan nafsunya jika melihat Jongin berpakaian seksi sedikit, lelaki muda itu pasti akan langsung menyeret kekasihnya ke tempat yang sepi dan bercinta sampai penisnya tertidur lagi.

Sehun dan Jongin menulis tempat-tempat yang sudah mereka gunakan untuk bercinta, misalnya kamar mandi, ruang kelas, kamar mandi sekolah dan jok belakang mobil Chanyeol. Baekhyun nyaris muntah ketika mencium aroma mobil pacarnya yang berbau sperma dan menuduh pacarnya itu sudah berselingkuh, untung saja Sehun langsung mengakui perbuatannya dan berakhir ia harus mencuci bersih mobil Chanyeol sampai hilang bau seks yang menyengat.

Teman-teman Sehun dan Jongin sangat memaklumi keduanya yang sering bercumbu tanpa melihat situasi dan kondisi karena mereka tidak jauh berbeda dengan ketika masa awal-awal mereka tahu nikmatnya bercinta.

Seperti sekarang, rumah mewah Kyungsoo yang kosong menjadi tempat berkumpul mereka akhir pekan ini dan Sehun tidak hentinya menggerayangi tubuh Jongin dari balik kaus dan celana pendeknya. Mereka sudah bisa melihat tanda-tanda cinta buatan Sehun dileher Jongin.

"Hhhh..Sehun..nanti dulu.." Jongin sudah berusaha menjauhkan wajah Sehun dari lehernya juga tangan Sehun dari dadanya. Tapi Sehun malah menunjukkan wajah merengut dan terus-terusan kembali merangsangnya.

"Sehun pakai kamar mandiku. Di shower saja agar mudah dibersihkan." Kyungsoo memerintah Sehun agar membawa kegiatan mereka menuju ke tempat yang lebih private. Kyungsoo lama-lama jengah mendengar desahan tertahan Jongin. Masalahnya Kyungsoo sedang mendapat tamu bulanan jadi Kyungsoo tidak bisa memuaskan hasratnya jika ia terangsang nanti.

"Kau memang paling pengertian Kyung." Sehun langsung menggendong tubuh Jongin tanpa meminta ijin terlebih dahulu.

"Sehun! Turunkan aku! Aku bisa jalan sendiri!" Jongin menjerit ketakutan, bagaimana tidak? Sehun berlari menaiki tangga sambil menggendong tubuhnya didepan. Sehun lengah sedikit saja keduanya bisa dipastikan akan terjatuh.

"Aku sudah tidak tahan." Sehun mengeratkan pelukannya pada pinggang dan pantat Jongin sembari menciumi dada Jongin yang masih ditutupi kaos. Jongin hanya bisa mengerang dan berpegangan erat pada leher Sehun agar tidak terjatuh.

Sampainya mereka di kamar Kyungsoo, Sehun langsung menjatuhkan Jongin diatas kasur luas milik Kyungsoo. Dilepasnya kaus dan bra Jongin dengan cepat, dalam sebulan Sehun sudah tahu bagaimana caranya melepas bra bahkan tanpa melihat kaitannya. Bibir Sehun langsung meraup puting Jongin yang mulai menegang.

"Uhhhh..ahhh..mhhh..shhh..lepas celanahhhku..hhh.." Jongin bergerak-gerak tidak nyaman karena vaginanya yang setengah basah menggesek celana dalamnya. Sehun dengan senang hati menelanjangi tubuh Jongin sepenuhnya. Ditindihnya kembali tubuh polos kekasihnya, diciumi lagi leher dan dada yang mulai dipenuhi keringat itu.

"Bajumu sayanghhhh…" Jongin kesal Sehun tidak segera melepas seluruh pakaiannya dan hanya bermain-main dengan dadanya. Apa Sehun tidak tahu bagian terintimnya juga butuh perhatian?

"Kau bernafsu sekali hari ini Jong." Sehun secepat kilat melepas semua pakaiannya. Sehun tahu jika Jongin sudah seperti ini berarti lubang ketat kesukaannya sudah siap untuk bertempur, sudah basah dan licin.

"OHHH…mhhh…akhirnyahhh..angghhh..hisap sayanghhh…" Sehun langsung menenggelamkan wajahnya diantara kaki Jongin. Benar dugaannya, vagina Jongin sudah berkilat oleh cairan pelumasnya. Daging kecil milik Jongin juga sudah memerah dan sedikit bengkak. Sehun memberikan perhatian khusus pada daging itu, ia gigit, hisap dan jilat tanpa jeda. Jari-jarinya bermain pada labia vagina Jongin. Menggoda lubang kekasihnya.

"Sehunhhh…kocok dengan jarimuhhh..ngghhh.." Jongin mulai menuntut akan kenikmatan yang lebih. Diremasnya bongkahan dadanya sendiri dengan kencang untuk menambah kenikmatan yang ia rasakan.

"Ahhh..nikmatnyahhh..ngghhh..mhhhmm..yahhh…" Sehun tidak tanggung-tanggung. Ketiga jarinya langsung ia masukkan, melebarkan dinding yang masih saja ketat meskipun hampir setiap hari ia nikmati. Gigi Sehun menggaruk klitoris Jongin cepat, kocokan jarinya bertambah cepat dan bertambah cepat.

"Aku..aku…HHHH!" Punggung Jongin melengkung. Gadis itu mendapatkan orgasme pertamanya hari itu. Jongin bisa merasa cairan cintanya mengalir dipahanya, membasahi seprai Kyungsoo.

"Sehun! Kyungsoo akan membunuh kita jika ia tahu aku orgasme diatas kasurnya." Jongin baru sadar. Tadi ia dan Sehun terlalu terbawa nafsu sampai lupa jika mereka seharusnya bercinta didalam kamar mandi padahal mereka sangat beruntung Kyungsoo memberikan mereka tempat untuk melampiaskan nafsu.

"Sudahlah, ayo ke kamar mandi." Sehun menggendong lagi tubuh Jongin. Kali ini Jongin tidak menolak Sehun menggendongnya, kakinya masih gemetar akibat orgasme. Jongin yakin ia tidak kuat untuk sekedar berdiri.

Tubuh lemas Jongin kini Sehun dudukkan diatas wastafel kamar mandi Kyungsoo. Keduanya kembali berciuman panas, bibir mereka saling menghisap dan menggigit. Penis Sehun sudah mengeras dan menggesek perut rata kekasihnya.

"Uhh..kenapa dilepashhh.." Jongin merengut kesal karena ciuman mereka dilepas dengan tiba-tiba.

"Jong, apakah ini…?" Mata Sehun terbelalak ke arah belakang Jongin. Sebuah benda menyeruapi penis berada diatas wastafel bersebelahan dengan botol-botol kosmetik.

"Wah aku tidak tahu Kyungsoo dan Kris juga memakai alat seperti ini." Jongin juga terkejut dengan benda yang ia lihat dikamar mandi sahabatnya.

"Kau mau mencobanya?" Sehun mengambil sex toy berukuran sedang itu dengan santai. Setelah Sehun amati ternyata itu adalah vibrator, ada empat level getaran yang tersedia.

"Ya! Kau gila? Kita bisa dihajar Kyungsoo!"

"Tidak akan, aku ingin melihatmu bermain sendiri sayang.." Sehun mulai menggunakan nada manjanya.

"Be-bermain sendiri?" Jongin kaget dengan permintaan Sehun. Kekasihnya itu bisa menikmati tubuhnya namun malah meminta dirinya bermastrubasi.

"Iya. Aku ingin kau mencapai orgasme dengan tanganmu sendiri. Mau kan?" Sehun menciumi leher Jongin lagi, tangannya mengelus pinggang Jongin. "Kau pasti sangat seksi bermain dengan vibrator." Sehun menjilat bahu Jongin sensual.

"Kau benar-benar..hmmhh.." Sehun melepaskan tubuhnya dari Jongin dan berjalan menjauh. Sehun duduk diatas kloset yang berada diseberang wastafel, matanya terpaku pada kesempurnaan tubuh kekasihnya.

"Lakukan seperti yang kau lihat di video tadi malam sayang.." Jongin bersemu merah pada permintaan kekasihnya. Tadi malam Sehun tidak sengaja menemukan video seorang wanita yang bermastrubasi dengan berbagai macam sex toys, dan keduanya berakhir melakukan phone sex karena Sehun tiba-tiba menelepon Jongin dengan suara yang rendah menahan nafsu.

"Nghhh…hhh..shhh…" Jongin memulai aksinya. Tangan kanannya memegang vibrator itu dengan sensual dan mulai mengulum ujungnya. Sedangkan tangan kirinya bermain dengan putingnya, membuatnya semakin bengkak.

"Hmhhh..andaikan ini penismuhhh..ohhhh…" Jongin belajar jika Sehun suka sekali jika ia berkata kotor saat bercinta. Sehun mengelus pelan penisnya, menikmati pertunjukan dari kekasihnya.

"Aku ingin penishmu..nghhh..shhhh…" Vibrator itu mulai ia turunkan menuju dadanya, ia gesekkan kepala vibrator ke putingnya. Jongin mulai menghayati perannya sebagai bintang porno eksklusif hanya untuk kekasihnya.

"OWHHH!" Jongin menyalakan vibrator didadanya dengan kekuatan rendah. Menggetarkan puting dan payudaranya, membuat dirinya lebih terangsang. Kaki Jongin perlahan terbuka semakin lebar, menampilkan vagina merah muda yang sangat basah.

"Uhhh..lihat ini..sudah basahhhh..nggghhh.." Tangan Jongin bergerak menggosok bagian luar kewanitaannya.

"Masukkan langsung vibratornya sayang, tidak usah dilebarkan dengan jarimu. Itu sudah cukup basah." Sehun memerintah sambil mengelus ujung penisnya. Jongin tidak mencerna perintah Sehun dan langsung memasukkan vibrator yang bergetar pelan ke dalam lubangnya.

"AHHHH! Sehunhhhh…ohhhh…" Baru setelah vibrator itu masuk kedalam vaginanya, Jongin merasa ngilu. Belum lagi getarannya yang semakin memberinya kenikmatan. Jongin mendiamkan vibrator itu sejenak, berusaha membiasakan diri.

"Gerakkan sayang.." Jongin lagi-lagi langsung patuh.

"Ohhh..ahhhh..mhhh..shhhh…angghhhhh…Sehunhhh…" Digerakkannya keluar masuk penis buatan itu. Nikmat sekali meskipun ukurannya tidak sebesar penis Sehun.

"Nghhh…nyahhhh…ahhhhh…nghhh…" Kaki Jongin terbuka semakin lebar, gerakan tangannya juga semakin cepat.

"Naikkan satu level." Tangan Jongin bergetar mencari tombol untuk menaikkan level getaran pada vibrator dalam lubangnya. Mata Sehun terpaku pada lubang yang menelan habis benda plastik itu, ia bisa membayangkan ketatnya vagina Jongin mencengkram benda sialan itu.

"AHHH! Nghhhh…aku tidak kuathhhh…"

"Tahan. Jangan keluar dulu."

"Sehunhhhh…ahhh…ahhh…ohhh…"

"Naikkan satu level lagi." Jongin langsung menaikkan satu level.

"Nyahhhhhh! Ahhhh..shhhh…anghhhhh…aku inginhhhh…"

"Tahan sayang." Sehun mulai mengocok penisnya dengan cepat. "Keluar masukkan dengan cepat sayang." Sehun kembali memberi perintah. Jongin melaksanakan semua perintah yang diberikan Sehun.

"Nikmat sekalihhh..mhhh…ohhhh…aku tidak kuathhh..ngggg…ahhhh.." Kepala Jongin mulai pening menerima kenikmatan yang diberikan mainan barunya itu.

"Naikkan levelnya sayanghh..ohh.." Sehun menaik turunkan tangannya pada penis raksasanya. Melihat Jongin menahan orgasme sungguh membuat libidonya memuncak. Keringat yang membasahi seluruh tubuh kecoklatan itu, dadanya yang membusung, sepasang mata yang terpejam menahan nikmat, dan desahan yang seolah tidak kunjung berhenti. Yang paling utama adalah vagina memerah yang sudah basah milik kekasihnya yang ditusuk cepat dengan sebuah mainan.

"Sehunhhh…nghhh…tolong akuhhh..hhhh..anggghhh..uhhhh…" Jongin sudah tidak lagi mengeluar masukkan vibrator yang berada dalam vaginanya. Seluruh tubuhnya sudah sangat lemah, bahkan ia nyaris terjatuh dari wastafel karena tidak kuat mendudukkan dirinya.

"Angghhhh..akuhhh..ohhhh..shithh..SEHUNHHH!" Tubuh gadis seksi itu bergetar kencang pertanda ia mencapai puncaknya. Tangannya memegang pinggiran wastafel agar dirinya tidak limbung.

"MHHMMM!" Tubuh Sehun ikut bergetar. Penisnya menyemprotkan cairan putih ke lantai marmer kamar mandi Kyungsoo. Sehun tidak menyangka melihat kekasihnya bermastrubasi dengan vibrator bisa membuatnya mencapai orgasme.

"Sehunhhh..hhh..hh.." Jongin terengah-engah masih memanggil nama Sehun.

"Biar aku bantu turun sayang.." Sehun langsung mendekati Jongin yang sepertinya benar-benar akan jatuh dari wastafel. Dipapahnya tubuh yang masih lemas itu kedalam bath up yang masih kosong dan mengeluarkan vibrator yang masih bergetar itu dari dalam lubang vagina Jongin.

"Biarkan aku istirahat sebentar..hahh..hahh.." Jongin masih kesulitan menetralkan nafasnya. Sehun menciumi rambutnya yang basah oleh keringat penuh kasih sayang, membantunya lebih rileks. Sehun mulai menyalakan air hangat untuk memenuhi bath up kemudian segera masuk kedalam bath up dan memeluk tubuh Jongin dari belakang.

"Kau seksi sekali tadi sayang.."

"Itu sangat memalukan!" Jongin merasa wajahnya memerah mengingat kegiatan mastrubasinya yang ditonton oleh Sehun.

"Tapi enak kan? Kau sampai keluar banyak sekali.." Sehun kembali menciumi tengkuk Jongin. Topik pembicaraan mereka tentang vibrator membuat Sehun panas lagi.

"Jangan bicarakan hal itu lagi!" Jongin menjauhkan lehernya dari bibir Sehun.

"Kenapa? Aku bahkan berencana membelikanmu vibrator sendiri. Kau mau yang sebesar apa?" Sehun menyeringai mesum sambil menarik Jongin kembali kedalam dekapannya.

"YA! Untuk apa kau membeli barang seperti itu? Pe-penismu jauh lebih nikmat tahu!" Jongin mengakui kehebatan penis Sehun dengan wajah merah padam.

"Benarkah lebih nikmat? Kau mau merasakannya sekarang?" Tangan Sehun mulai menggerayangi dada besar Jongin.

"Nghhh..aku masih lelah Hunhh…" Jongin menepis remasan tangan Sehun.

"Satu ronde saja sayang. Aku yakin kau pasti tidak puas hanya dengan mainan kecil seperti itu.." Sehun semakin mendekap tubuh Jongin.

"Nghh..mhh..Sehunhhh.." Jongin tidak bisa menolah sentuhan Sehun. Kekasihnya terlalu mengenal tubuhnya, Sehun tahu betul titik-titik kelemahannya. Pinggang Jongin sudah diangkat oleh Sehun yang berarti ronde selanjutnya akan segera dimulai. Jongin bisa merasakan lubang vaginanya mulai dilebarkan dengan kepala penis Sehun, tidak bisa Jongin pungkiri bahwa ini adalah kegiatan ternikmat yang pernah ia lakukan.

"Anghhhh..kenapa kau besar sekali sihhhh..nghhh.." Jongin memejamkan matanya erat-erat, menikmati gesekan urat-urat penis Sehun didalam vaginanya.

"Bergerak sayang..hh.." Sehun menahan erangannya.

Hampir tiga jam mereka didalam kamar mandi bercinta sampai suara mereka serak. Tubuh Jongin menungging menghadap kaca wastafel dan Sehun terus menghujam vaginanya yang mulai terasa nyeri. Melihat ekspresinya dikaca ketika disetubuhi Sehun dari belakang membuat Jongin sedikit malu, ternyata dirinya mirip dengan pemain film porno. Tubuh berguncang dibawah seorang lelaki, dadanya yang sesekali diremas dan tentu saja ekspresi menikmati persetubuhan panas itu.

Jongin sudah tidak bisa berteriak lagi, suaranya sudah habis. Badannya juga sudah tidak bisa mengikuti gerakan Sehun, tenaganya sudah habis. Jongin hanya bisa menikmati segala yang Sehun lakukan pada tubuhnya, seperti sekarang ini, menampari pantat seksinya sampai terasa panas sambil terus menusuk penis besar itu ke vaginanya dalam-dalam.

TOK! TOK! TOK!

"Sehun! Jongin! Kami akan pergi makan malam, cepat selesaikan permainan kalian!" Kyungsoo berteriak dari balik pintu kamar mandinya.

"Se-sebentar Kyunghhh.." Jongin berusaha membalas ucapan Kyungsoo.

"Tiga puluh menit!" Kyungsoo kembali berteriak. Jongin melotot mendengar waktu yang diberikan Kyungsoo padanya dan Sehun. Tiga puluh menit terlalu sebentar untuk mereka menyelesaikan permainan ini, Jongin bisa merasakan bahwa penis Sehun masih sekeras baja didalam vaginanya. Belum ada tanda-tanda Sehun akan segera orgasme.

"Sehunhh…kau masihh..ahhh..lama?" Jongin memegang pinggiran wastafel erat-erat agar tubuhnya tidak jatuh.

"Ketatkan vaginamu sayang..hh..akan aku selesaikan secepat mungkin..shhh.." Sehun menundukkan tubuhnya dan memeluk Jongin yang menungging. Dengan kecepatan tidak manusiawi Sehun mengeluar masukkan penisnya.

"Ohhh…Sehunhhhh…nyahhhh…mhhhh.." Jongin berusaha mengetatkan lubang vaginanya dengan sisa-sisa tenaga yang ia miliki. Penis Sehun menusuknya semakin akurat dibawah sana, ditambah lagi tangan-tangan Sehun bermain di puting dan klitorisnya. Mengajak Jongin untuk segera orgasme bersamanya.

"Yahhh..kau kasar sekali sihhh..anggghhh..mhhhh.."

"Kau suka kan? Hhhh..shithh.."

"Sukahhh..suka sekali ahhhh..lebih dalam sayanghh.." Jongin menatap pantulan dirinya dikaca wastafel. Seksi, menggairahkan, binal.

"Lihat dirimu sayanghh..kau seperti pelacur..ohhh.." Jongin setuju dengan ucapan Sehun barusan. Dirinya kini memang seperti pelacur, berjam-jam disetubuhi dan masih terus meminta penis kekasihnya untuk menusuknya lebih dalam.

"Kau masih saja meremasku erat..mhhh…" Sehun terus berbisik parau ditelinga Jongin.

"Angghhh..yahhh..kau masihhhh..ahh..saja besar..mhh.."

"Kesukaanmu kan?"

"I-iyahh…kesukaankuhhh…hhh..Sehunhhh..aku dekathhh.." Jongin semakin mengetatkan vaginanya. Jongin ingin membuat Sehun mencapai puncak bersama. Tidak berapa lama kemudian terdengar teriakan penuh kenikmatan dari kamar mandi Kyungsoo yang menandakan permainan panas sepasang kekasih itu sudah selesai.

Setengah jam kemudian tiga pasang sejoli itu sudah siap menuju pusat kota untuk makan malam. Hanya satu orang yang wajahnya tidak cerah seperti yang lainnya, Kim Jongin. Gadis itu terlihat sangat lelah dan mengantuk.

"Kau ketelaluan sekali sih Hun, lihat tuh Jongin sampai lemas begitu!" Baekhyun mendelik ke arah Sehun.

"Kami sampai menonton dua film dan kalian belum juga selesai!" Kyungsoo ikut merasa simpati pada Jongin.

"Ckck, kau sungguh—" Chanyeol ingin ikut memojokkan temannya.

"Tidak usah ikut memarahi Sehun! Memangnya kau lebih baik dari dia?" Baekhyun langsung berkata galak begitu mendengar Chanyeol angkat bicara. "Kau hampir membuatku membolos sepanjang minggu ini tahu!"

"Mati kau!" Kris puas sekali mendengar Chanyeol diteriaki Baekhyun.

"Kau sama saja Kris!" Kyungsoo mengambil kesempatan ini untuk ikut memarahi kekasihnya. Sehun berusaha keras menahan tawanya, ia senang dirinya tidak diomeli sendirian.

"Apa kau mau pulang saja baby?" Sehun sedikit cemas melihat wajah Jongin. Tangan kekar Sehun merangkul tubuh ramping kekasihnya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku sangat lapar Hun, ayo segera berangkat." Jongin meletakkan tangannya pada pinggang Sehun dengan mesra.

"Baiklah, ayo berangkat." Sehun mengecup kening Jongin penuh kasih sayang. "YA! SEMUANYA AYO BERANGKAT! PACARKU SUDAH KELAPARAN!" Sehun berteriak pada teman-temannya yang masih sibuk sendiri.

"KAU PIKIR DARI TADI KAMI MENUNGGU SIAPA HAH?" Baekhyun yang sepertinya sedang sensitif hari ini langsung membalas ucapan Sehun dengan sadis. Ah, sepertinya tiga remaja laki-laki ini akan banyak kena omel dari dua diva sekolah mereka malam ini.

The End.

Satu lagi seri buat malam jumat udah tamat huehehehe.

Author bikin full NC sebagai permohonan maaf dua chapter sebelumnya ngegantung semua wkwk

Semoga cukup hot ya wkwk dan banyak yang suka.

Karena author terlalu fokus sama serial maljum, seri yang Rated T jadi keteteran, maaf ya buat yang nungguin seri non-M huhu. Author bakal nyelesain cerita-cerita yang lainnya secepat mungkin hehe.

Untuk maljum depan, mau KaiHun atau HunKai?

(Author suka dua-duanya sih wkwk)

Terima kasih review-nya, maaf ngga bisa dibalesin satu-satu tapi semuanya bikin author bahagia kok^^

Juga buat 'hunkai', author ngerasa ngga ada yang salah ya hehe. Udah author baca bolak-balik chapter sebelumnya kayaknya udah bener kok. Iya ngga sih? Apa author yang kurang teliti? :/

Mohon review, kritik dan sarannya^^

Selamat malam Jumat chingudeul!


End file.
